


The Verousiousa Parasite

by everydaySUPAhero01



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Child Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaySUPAhero01/pseuds/everydaySUPAhero01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is infected with an extremely rare alien parasite by Vilgax and the only known way to kill it will be the hardest choice he's ever made. It's either die or have his life and his friendship with Kevin change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bad News

Chapter ONE

"Ben! Ben! Come on Tennyson, don't die on me, man. Ben! Fuck! Where the fuck is Gwen?"

Ben's eyes opened slowly and he groggily stared at the figure above him. It took him a few seconds for his eyes to focus, and then a few more to recognize the face on the figure. "Kevin? What… What happened?" he asked, his voice raspy. He coughed from his rough throat and tried to sit up.

Kevin helped him and narrowed his eyes at him, trying to mask his concern. "Damn you, Tennyson! I thought that you went and died on me."

Ben couldn't stop the smile that made its way onto his face. He'd known Kevin long enough to know when he was sincere and when he was just hiding his emotions. "I'm fine… The only thing that hurts is my ass… Kevin, what happened? Last thing I remember, we were fighting that robot thing."

"I don't really know. I was standing right next to you and then you… you just fell down. I tried to catch you and you had this dart in your neck. It was like a tranquilizer or something. Then, this saucer swooped down and Vilgax snatched you right out of my arms. I stayed back to fight the robot, which, now that I think about it was obviously a distraction. Gwen went after the saucer, and she hasn't been back. I stayed here to wait for one of you to come back, and then the saucer came back and just dropped you. I caught you and you were still passed out. I don't know what Vilgax did to you."

Ben squeezed his eyes shut, the setting sun and his headache making his eyes throb. "I don't… I don't remember anything. Why didn't Vilgax kill me?"

"He wants you to suffer." Both boys looked up and saw Gwen floating down. She landed on the ground and ran over. "I was so worried Ben. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Just my ass. Forget that, I probably landed on it or something. What do you mean by that?"

"Just that it seems to be a pattern of his. Even when he has you his grasp, he doesn't kill you because he wants you to recognize your hopelessness and die painfully. He probably poisoned you or stuck a bomb on you. Kevin, check him for bombs."

Kevin nodded and lifted up Ben's shirt, putting to over his head so that the boy's arms were trapped. "Hey!" Ben complained, squirming.

"Chill out, Tennyson." Kevin said, annoyed. He ran his hands over the torso, trying to feel for inconsistencies that could mean a bomb having been inserted into his skin. He stripped off the boy's pants and tossed them aside, a fact that Ben couldn't change because his arms were still stuck.

"Kevin! We're in the middle of a park!"

"It's dark. No one's here except that blind bird lady." He turned to Gwen and fixed Ben's shirt so that he could get his pants back on. "Clear," he said. "No bombs."

"So poison, or some other form of internal torture. We need to get him to the doctor."

"Gwen, human doctors aren't going to be able to test for all the alien poisons."

"That's why we're taking him to Dr. Gravstoun. He's a healer from the planet Yuuo and moved here to take care of resident aliens after his planet was blown up by Vilgax. I've been learning alien healing techniques from him for the last few months. Come on Kevin, Ben. Ben?"

Kevin looked back at the brunette when he heard the worry in Gwen's voice and saw that he had passed out again. He frowned and scooped the smaller body up in his arms. "Alright, lead the way. I've got him."

Gwen nodded and started walking towards the outskirts of town, trying to avoid busy sections of town so that no one would see them and wonder why they were carrying around a passed out boy.

Gwen stopped in front of the forest on the outskirts of town. There was a story going around that the place was haunted.

"He's in here," she said, leading him forward, pushing branches out of the way and holding them for Kevin to get passed. They came upon and abandoned house in the middle of the forest. Kevin was actually kind of freaked out by it, but Gwen continued inside. "Doctor! Doctor, it's Gwen! I need your help!"

It was quiet for a moment before a door opened and an alien walked out. He was a bubblegum pink color with three trunks hanging off his face. Two nostrils and a mouth. His eye was the size of a dinner plate and was right in the center of his head. "Gwendolyn. How nice to see you again. I take it that this isn't a social call?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. This is Ben, the cousin I always tell you about. And this is Kevin."

"It's lovely to meet you, Kevin. I'd say the same to Ben but he seems to be a bit… incapacitated. What seems to be the problem, my dear?"

Gwen sighed. "We don't really know. He was kidnapped by Vilgax and then… just given back. I think that he was poisoned or something because Kevin checked him for bombs and found none. We know that Vilgax would just let him leave without doing something to torture and possibly kill him. He was awake for a little bit, but then he passed out again."

The doctor listened closely and nodded. "Follow me. I'll see what I can do." He turned and walked back through the door. Gwen and Kevin followed him in to the basement. The house was decrepit and falling apart, but the basement was chrome and full of technology, just like the inside of a saucer from old science fiction shows. "Lay him on the bed." Kevin nodded and laid the boy on bed that protruded from the wall. "Strap him in. Testing for poisons can be painful, depending on the poison, and I don't want him to hurt himself." Kevin reached across Ben's body and pulled the straps over, fastening them on the other side securely.

When the doctor pulled out a needle with a think purple liquid inside, Gwen got a sick look on her face. "Sorry," she mumbled, backing away. "Needles always give me goose bumps. I thought you didn't have to use needles in you practice. Don't you have more advanced technology than that?"

"Why, of course, but, sometimes, the classics work the best. This substance is too thick to go into any other of the tools I'd usually use. It won't hurt my feelings if you step out, my dear. I'll give you a call when it's finished, thought it could take all night."

Gwen nodded. "I'll go let Ben's parents known about what happened. Kev, do you mind staying with him."

"Whatever…" he mumbled, not really listening. He was too busying trying to hide the fact that he was concerned. Not that he'd ever tell him to his face, but Ben was his best friend. He was someone that he trusted with his life and to be unable to save him himself… he actually felt weak, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Gwen nodded and left, swallowing to get rid of the sick feeling. She could handle needles when she needed to, but if she could avoid them, it was best.

She was kind of worried about Kevin. She'd never seen him look that… helpless.

After a few hours, Kevin was close to nodding off in his seat. The doctor had stepped out to get them both some tea.

It started as a small noise of discomfort, and slowly, Ben's noises of pain started to get louder and louder until he was screaming and thrashing around. Kevin's head snapped up and he jumped to his feet, running over and gently squeezing the smaller boy's arm.

"Ben! Ben, it's okay. Calm down. I'm right here." Nothing seemed to soothe the poor boy. His eyelids were open, but his eyes were still rolled back in his head as if he was asleep. His mouth hung open and drool leaked out and down his neck. The thrashing stopped but his hands were still twitching like crazy. "Doctor! Doctor, something's happened!" Kevin called, hoping the man could hear him. He didn't want to leave Ben's side to go get him.

The door opened and the doctor came in, holding the tray of tea. He sat it down when he saw the scene and ran over. He nodded and glanced at his watch. Ben finally started to calm down until he was completely still again.

"Well," the doctor started, mostly to himself. "The good news is that he's not poisoned. The reaction happened way too soon for it to have been inhibited by any sort of poison."

"What's the bad news?"

"That I now have no idea what Vilgax has done him. It's possible that there was nothing done to him, but that seems unlikely. It could be that he was exposed to some disease… a parasite, perhaps… there's still the possibility of it being a bomb, just one that was placed somewhere you couldn't get to. When he awoke, did he say anything at all about a body part being in pain?"

"Only his ass." The doctor nodded and took off the earth boy's pants. When he reached for the underwear, Kevin's entire face turned red. "Woah! What are you doing? I don't think that Ben would appreciate that. He got mad at me when I lifted his shirt up and nearly blew a gasket when I took his pants off to check for a bomb."

"It's possible that a bomb was inserted up into his waste removal system. Hold his legs up for me."

Kevin groaned in annoyance but did as the doctor said, holding the legs up so that Gravstoun could get a good look. He looked away a first, until he saw the doctor putting on gloves. "You're not gonna stick your hand up there are you?"

"No, I'm just gonna take a look inside."

Kevin made an uncomfortable expression and glanced down at Ben's peacefully sleeping face, before averting his eyes from the fragile body altogether. "Anything?" he asked, wanting to get this other with.

After a few moments, the doctor made a thoughtful sound. "Well… that's unexpected. I thought that those were extinct…" he mumbled to himself.

"What? Doc what is it? Did you find something inside of him?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry to say that this could be worse than we thought. I'm afraid that Vilgax had inserted into your friend… a Verousiousa Parasite."


	2. The Womb

Chapter Two

Ben groaned, his nose scrunching up in pain as he woke. "Ugh…" he complained. "My head is killing me. What…. What happened?"

"Ben!" Gwen exclaimed, running over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Ben was confused. He looked over at Kevin and saw that the older boy had a relieved look on his face, but it was quickly gone and replaced by his usual annoyed expression as he looked over to someone else who was in the room. Following his eyes, Ben saw a tall pink alien, a species that he had never come in contact with before.

He looked around the room and saw that he was in, what appeared to be, an alien doctor's office. "What's going on?"

Once again, his question was ignored.

"Alright, Doc," Kevin said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you going to explain to us what this parasite thing is now that he's awake or not?"

"Hello!" Ben exclaimed, causing everyone to look at him. "What is going on?"

Gwen frowned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You passed out, Ben. In the park. We brought you to Doctor Gravstoun and he found out that Vilgax put some kind of parasite inside of you. He wanted to wait until you woke to tell us what it was."

"Yes, It's nice to final meet you, Ben. Gwendolyn has told me so much of your adventures," the doctor said, putting down his clipboard and walking over to stand next to his patient.

"Okay, okay," Kevin interjected. "Can we skip the pleasantries? Just tell us what's wrong with Ben?" Ben frowned a little as he watched Kevin getting so worked up. Kevin was really worried about him.

The Doctor didn't seem to mind Kevin at all and did as he was asked. "Ben, Vilgax put a Verousiousa Parasite into your waste removal system."

"He… what?"

"He put a god damn bug up your ass," Kevin explained, eloquently as always.

"Yes, thank you Kevin," the doctor said. "The parasite is a very rare specimen, so rare that I thought they had gone extinct. They used to be very plentiful, until a certain aspect of them was discovered by the galaxy's male homosexual population."

"Enough with the history lesson, Doc. What's the thing going to do to Ben?" Kevin asked, getting impatient.

"Yes, sorry. I did ramble a bit, didn't I? Anyway, the parasite will suck away at your energy until there is no more left and your body literally falls apart."

The teens were quiet for a moment, trying to take this in.

Gwen let out a single sob of despair and took a seat in her chair, putting her face in her hands. "Is there nothing we can do?" she asked, choking a little on her words.

"Can't you just take it out of him, Doc?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't. Verousiousa parasites are impossible to remove by surgical means after they have been inserted."

Ben had been quiet all this time, staring at his hands in his lap. "So that's it? I'm going to die?"

"No, I'm afraid death is not what Vilgax had in mind."

Ben looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

"There is a way to kill it, but it is painful and exhausting and only the strongest of your species can do it."

"What is it? Whatever it is, I'll do it!" Ben exclaimed, leaning up and looking at the doctor desperately. Gwen looked up from her hands, her face full of hope. Even Kevin let his 'bad guy' façade fall for a moment, his expression anxious.

"Ben must be inserted with a spermatozoon belonging to a male specimen of your species, after which it will enter an artificial gamete created by the parasite. This will create a new, human, parasite inside the Verousiousa, and after the human parasite goes through a forced removal, following many months of growth inside of it, the Verousiousa will die."

The teens were, once again, quiet, trying to piece everything together.

"Are you saying that Ben has to get pregnant?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yes, and he must birth the child too, or the Verousiousa will live on."

Ben groaned and let his head drop into his hands. "My head hurts…" he mumbled.

"So," Gwen started. "You're saying that this parasite… what, acts as an artificial womb inside of him?"

"Yes, exactly."

"That's crazy," Kevin said, getting angry.

"Kevin-" Gwen started, her voice warning him to calm down.

"No! Gwen, this is insane. Ben can't have a baby. He's a guy! Why don't you just take it out of him? Do whatever you have to! Just save Ben!" he exclaimed, banging his fist on the table beside him.

Ben looked at him sadly. "Kevin… It's okay. I trust Dr. Gravstoun's judgment. I just… I need to think about this. Doctor, can I go home?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you may. I don't want to rush you, but the Verousiousa will only take about ten months before completely sucking the energy out of you. You shouldn't take too long to think. You have less than a month to get pregnant."

Ben nodded, even though he wasn't really listening. He climbed off of the bed and pulled on his shoes, wincing a little as he walked, his ass still feeling painful. Kevin closed his eyes, steaming and trying to calm himself down. He cried out in anger and knocked over the table beside him before storming up the stairs after Ben.

Gwen sighed and moved to fix the table. "I'm sorry about Kevin," she said, sadly.

The doctor nodded. "It's quite alright," he said, helping her. "I understand his frustration. His best friend is dying and there's nothing he can do. I know that you feel that way too, my dear. Ben is certainly a remarkable boy, and someone that you both love very much. The loss would be dreadful."

Gwen nodded and wiped the corner of her eye. "Yeah, is would. Thank you for everything doctor. If Ben does decide to go through with… you know… will you be able to take care of him?"

The doctor smile sweetly. "Nothing would make me happier, my dear. I will help him through the difficult process and deliver the baby myself."

Gwen smiled thankfully and then headed upstairs after the boys.

The doctor sighed when they were all gone and shook his head sadly. "Vilgax…" he mumbled, looking up at a picture of his wife and baby daughter, both killed in the destruction of his planet. "How many lives will you destroy before you're satisfied?"

Ben was quiet for the entire walk to Gwen's house. He didn't say a word as she hugged him and whispered to him that everything would be alright before walking inside. Then it was just him and Kevin, walking towards his house, where Kevin's car had been left.

"Do you think I should do it?" Ben asked, causing the boy beside him to jump, having been lost in his own thoughts.

Kevin grunted. "I don't know. I think that Gwen wants you to do it. She's given up hope that there's another way to get rid of it."

Ben nodded and crossed his arms, rubbing them to warm them up. Kevin saw and draped his jacket over the smaller boy out of instinct. Ben didn't say anything and just pulled it tighter around his body. "I think that I've given up hope too," he said. "I think that the doctor was right when he said that this was the only way. I either die… or I have a baby…"

Kevin growled and took the boy's shoulders, turning him to face him and shaking him gently. "Don't give up!" he exclaimed. "There has to be another way! There has to…"

Even though he was saying this, Ben could tell that Kevin didn't really believe it.

Ben smiled at him and handed him his jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kev," he said, walking into his house.

Kevin watched him go, leaning against his car. He didn't leave until he saw the light in Ben's room go out. He sighed and walked around to the driver's side, getting in and driving home as fast as he could.


	3. The Sperm

Chapter Three

"How'd your parents take it?" Kevin asked the next day as the two of them sat around a table at their favorite smoothie joint. Gwen had wandered off, a fact that neither of them were really too upset about right now. She thought that talking about everything BUT Ben's parasite would make the matter go away, and she hadn't stopped talking for the hour that they'd been hanging out together.

Ben shrugged and took a loud sip of his smoothie, even though he knew that it was empty. "They took it okay. My dad especially. My mom seemed to have a much harder time excepting it. She started crying and saying 'My baby's going to have a baby' over and over. After a while… she started getting all gung ho about being a grandmother. She started talking about taking my old baby stuff out of storage and how she was going to take up knitting so that she could knit my baby a hat."

Kevin nodded. "So… You did decide to go ahead and get pregnant?" he asked. As he thought about it the night before (all night since he couldn't get any sleep), he'd realized that it really was the only way. Having a baby was much less horrible than death. Not by much in his opinion, but he was pretty sure that Ben had a much better opinion about the snot nosed brats. "Who's going to be," he cleared his throat, unsure how to say this. "… the other father?"

Benn shrugged again. It seemed to be his go-to move at the moment. "I'm gonna get some sperm from a sperm bank. My mom already went to pick some out for me today, and I'm going to do it tonight. They said that they'd go out on a date or something for a few hours so that I could have some privacy."

"A sperm bank!" Kevin exclaimed, not caring about the people that glanced over at them.

Ben choked a little on his straw at the outburst and covered his mouth to keep from spitting out the backwash that he'd sucked up his straw all over the table. "Kevin? Yeah, a sperm bank. I'm not gay so I don't exactly have a boyfriend to do it. What else was I going to do?"

"I don't know, pick someone that you know? Even Cash would be better than some guy you've never even met."

"I don't want my kid to look like Cash, Kev."

"Okay, so maybe he wasn't the best example. What about that guy that lives next door? You two get along okay, don't you? He's… attractive I guess, and he's studying to be a doctor or something, isn't he?"

"A dentist, and he's engaged. Besides, have you seen how he dresses? I don't want my kid to inherit such bad taste."

"Well, yes, those Hawaiian shirts are a little… bad… but you can teach that out of your kid. Or what about that George guy you used to talk about?"

"George Westwood?"

"Yeah, him. You used to talk about him all the time. Where is he?"

"The town cemetery. He died a long time ago and he was ninety. I used to talk about him because I read to him and some other seniors on the weekends. How long have you been paying that little attention to what I say?"

"Since we met. Problem?"

"Whatever…" Ben mumbled, rolling his eyes and propping his head up on his hand. "Kevin, I don't think there's any other choice. Going to a sperm back is the only way. If I'm going to have this kid, I don't want to regret anything about it. I'm not going to have sex with some guy and then regret it later on. Especially since…." He paused and looked off to the side, not continuing.

Kevin stared at him in confusion before finally piecing it together and bursting out into laughter. "You're a virg-!"

Ben lept up and covered his friend's mouth so that he didn't yell it in front of all these random people. "Outside, now," he hissed standing up and storming out of the doors. Kevin smirked and left a tip on the table before following him out. He chuckled under his breath, his smirk widening when he saw that his friend's face was the brightest red he'd ever seen. "Kevin, seriously… Don't laugh. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, of course not. It's just friggin hilarious," he said, his laughter starting up again. "What about when you were with Julie?"

"No, I tried a couple of times, but she never let me get very far."

"Is that why you broke up with her?"

"What? No! What kind of jerk would do that? I broke up with her because she was seeing another guy behind my back. You really never listen to anything I tell you, do you?"

"Not really, no." He climbed into the driver's seat of his car and started the ignition, raising an eyebrow when Ben didn't seem like he was going to get in. "Coming Virgin-Boy?" he asked, smirking at the double entendre. "Oh wait, of course you're not, unless it's in your own hand."

Ben glared at him and climbed into the car. "Just take me home. My mom should be back with the sperm any time now."

Kevin frowned as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I still don't like it," he mumbled. "I mean, if your husband is infertile, that's one thing. Or if you're a single woman getting close to the age where you can't have children anymore. But… tell if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to have kids with someone you care about?"

"Well, generally, Kevin, but most people won't die if they don't have a kid."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" he grumbled before stopping in front of Ben's house.

Ben went for the door, but paused. "My mom's home…" he whispered, his voice slightly fearful.

Kevin was quiet for a moment, just staring at the terrified look in his best friend's eyes. "Do you want me to go in there with you?" he asked.

Ben took a deep breath and then let it out slowly before shaking his head. "No, that's okay. I'm fine. I fight aliens on a regular basis and I have to deal with Gwen every day. I think that I can handle this." He opened the door and gave his friend a boyish grin. "See you tomorrow," he said before stepping out of the car and shutting the door behind him.

Walking to the house, Kevin thought that he looked more like a man walking to the gallows than someone who was about to get pregnant. Kevin realized that he was still sitting and staring and drove away quickly, slightly scared by the thought that had suddenly jumped into his head.

'Why didn't he ask me to be the father?'

Ben jumped when he heard the car skid away, raising an eyebrow. Was Kev that angry that Ben was using a sperm bank? He shrugged, deciding that it wasn't Kevin's choice in the first place. "Hey mom," he said when he saw the woman sitting at the kitchen table and staring at a silver thermos in front of him. "Is that…?" he wasn't able to say it out loud without his face turning crimson.

His mother nodded slowly but didn't take her eyes off of it. "Are you sure that this is the only way, dear?"

"I thought that you wanted to be a grandmother."

"Yes, but not right now. "

"Mom, it's really the only way. Believe me, if it wasn't, I wouldn't be doing it."

His father walked into the room and gave them both a reassuring smile, moving his wife's jacket to his other arm so that he could squeeze her shoulder comfortingly. "You ready to go dear?" he asked.

She sighed and nodded, standing up and picking up a sheet of paper. She handed it to her son. "This is the information about the donor," she whispered. "I just thought that you might want to know a little bit about the genes." She took her jacket and pulled it over her shoulders and kissed Ben's forehead. "Don't worry baby. We'll be here for you no matter what."

Ben nodded and watched as they left. He sat down in the chair his mother had just gotten up from and stared at the thermos. He glanced down at the paper after a moment and began to comment aloud. "He's not bad looking," he mumbled. "He's a lawyer and his family history doesn't show too many health issues." He picked up the thermos gingerly and looked at it from all sides. "So… the other half of my future kid is in here somewhere, huh?" There was a knock at the door, causing him to jump. He sat the thermos down and walked over to answer it, surprised to find Kevin on the other side, his face looking a little scary with determination. "Kevin! What are you doing here? I thought that you went home?"

"Let me fuck you."


	4. The Pain

CHAPTER FOUR

Ben just stared at his friend blankly, his eyes wide. "Wha…. What? Kevin… You're gay?"

"Fuck no! What would give you that idea?"

"What wouldn't give me that idea? You just came over to my house and said that you wanted to fuck me."

"I don't want to fuck you. I want to be the father of your child, and, unfortunately, that involves fucking you."

Ben groaned, confused. He stepped out of the doorway and held it open for Kevin. "Just get in here and explain this to me before I get even more of a headache."

Kevin nodded and stepped inside. He saw the thermos on the counter and purposefully walked over to it. "Is this the sperm?" he asked, just looking for confirmation even though he had a pretty good idea that it was. Ben blushed a little and nodded. Kevin looked at it, and screwed off the cap, dumping it down the sink before Ben could stop him. "There. Now you have to use my sperm."

"Kevin! The hell are you doing? I needed that!"

"Not anymore. You have me."

Ben sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. "Kevin… Why are you doing this? Why do you want to be the father of my kid?"

"Because, Ben, you're my best friend. Being a single parent is hard. I've seen what it's done to mine. I don't want you to have to go through this alone. You and your kid need someone who's going to take care of you and be there for you." Kevin looked at Ben seriously, standing next to his chair and looking down at him.

"Kev…" Ben mumbled, running a hand through his hair and refusing to look at his friend. "One of the reasons that I didn't want to do this with someone that I knew was so that we didn't feel obligated to be in a relationship."

"Then you're in luck. I don't want to be in a relationship with you. In fact, I'd much prefer it if no one else knew that I was the father. You can just tell everyone else that you used the sperm that your mom brought you. As long as you know who the father of your kid is and you know that you're not in this alone, that's all that I want."

Ben just stared at him, still trying to piece all of this together. "Kevin-"

"When are your parents getting home?" he asked, interrupting him.

"Not for a few hours. But Kev-"

Kevin took his friend's wrist and pulled him out of the chair, leading him up to the bedroom. He forced Ben to sit down on the bed. "Don't say anything. Just strip."

Ben just watched Kevin for a moment before smiling a little and standing back up. "Kevin," he said, wrapping his arms around the brute's large body. "Thank you…"

Kevin let himself be hugged for a moment before pushing the smaller boy away and onto the bed. "Yeah, yeah. Just take your clothes off." He turned around and headed for Ben's computer, sitting down in the rollie chair and pulling up the internet.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Looking at porn. You expect me to get it up by looking at you? I don't think so."

Ben frowned a little. "I find that a little insulting, but I know what you meant so I'm not mad," he said. He looked away when Kevin found a porn site and started stroking himself, focusing on getting his pants undone instead. He let his pants fall to the floor and pool around his ankles before stepping out. Before taking off his underwear, he left the room and came back a moment later with Vaseline. He sat down on the bed and took off his underwear, blushing a little and really glad that Kevin was so focused on the computer screen. He dipped his fingers in the gel-like substance and reached down to his ass, coating the outside of it before sliding a finger in gently.

He'd been curious, so he looked up some gay porn online and saw other guys doing this to one another. They seemed to enjoy it, but it was painful and he didn't like it all. He pulled his finger out and waited a moment before putting it back in, all the way down to his third knuckle. He grunted in pain as he added a second in. This wasn't good at all, but he knew that it had to be done. He stretched his fingers apart and whimpered, his body telling him to take the offending objects out of there. They weren't supposed to be in there!

"Okay, I'm coming in," Kevin said, knocking Ben's hand away from his entrance and lining up his own organ.

"Wha- AHHHH!" he screamed, digging his nails into Kevin's shoulder. "H-Hey!" he complained, his back arched and his face contorted in pain. "That hurt! I wasn't ready yet!"

"Yeah, well I was, and I didn't want it to go soft waiting for you." Kevin looked a little disgusted as he watched his cock go all the way inside of Ben. He waited a moment, not wanting to hurt his friend too badly. When Ben's pain seemed to be ebbing away, he started moving in and out. The pain seemed to return, but he didn't stop. Ben cried out, tears springing to the corners of his eyes but not falling. Ben's ass was a lot tighter and hotter than he had thought it'd be. It wasn't as good as a girl's vagina, but it wasn't horrible.

Ben, on the other hand, didn't seem to be enjoying it one little bit. "God damn it, Kevin!" he cried out, his back arching as he tried to find a position that hurt less. I'm fucking gonna kill you!"

Kevin smirked. "You can try," he teased. He grunted as he got closer to the edge, and finally came inside Ben's body. He pulled out as soon as it all came out and watched as Ben's body fall to the bed.

Ben winced every time he moved and he rolled over onto his stomach, trying to hide his flushed face and catch his breath. "Why does anybody enjoy that?" he asked, panting. He reached back and gingerly held his ass, looking up at Kevin. "So… Do you think it worked? Do you think that I'm pregnant?"

Kevin shrugged. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

Ben nodded and nuzzled into his pillow, screaming into it when the movement caused him pain. "Maybe we should try it again," he mumbled, against his better judgment. "I only have a month to get pregnant, and I don't want to risk not making it in time."

Kevin paused a moment, grimacing. "I… I guess so." He sighed and stood up, walking back over to the computer. "Back to the porn."

Kevin left two hours later. They did it two more times after the first time, just to make sure. It never started feeling better, despite what Ben had read on the internet had said. After the third try, Ben was exhausted, too much so to move. His stomach growled and he looked up at his friend pleadingly, so Kevin had made him something quick to eat and then helped him bathe. By the time he'd gotten Ben back into his bed and comfortable, he realized that Ben's parents were going to be home soon. He cleaned up his cooking mess (which wasn't much of a mess since the only thing he knew how to make was chicken soup out of a can) and put the thermos on Ben's bedside table so that it looked like he used it. As he and his car were turning the corner out of the neighborhood, Ben's parents were pulling into the driveway.

His mother got out of the car and ran into the house. "Ben?" She called. She wanted to talk to him now that there was no going back. She ran up to his room and was about to call to him again, but saw him fast asleep on his bed. She sighed and looked back at her husband when he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek.

"We can talk to him in the morning."

She nodded and looked at the thermos by her son's bed side, frowning. "Oh, Ben… I wish you didn't have to go through this alone… There's only so much your father and I can do for you," she whispered before walking across the hall to their bedroom.

Kevin showed up at the Tennyson family door first thing the next morning. Ben's mother answered it, surprised to see Kevin there.

"Hello, ma'am," he said, awkwardly. Now that he was going to be around all the time he figured that he should get on better terms with Ben's parents.

Ben's mother looked surprised at being called 'ma'am' by the brutish teen but nodded and stepped away, giving him enough room to walk inside. "Good morning, Kevin. Ben's still a sleep."

"That's okay. I knew that you and his father both had work today, so I came over to help him. I learned how to make blueberry pancakes last night and I thought that I'd make some for him for breakfast."

He got a suspicious look from his friend's mother, something that he should have expected. After the way he had acted around them prior to this, he was surprised that she even let him without Ben there to vouch for him. "I… I suppose. His father has already gone and I was just about to leave. Ben didn't seem to be feeling well when I check in on him so maybe it's for the best that he stay in bed for a while. Alright, Kevin. I'll let you use my kitchen, but if you burn it down I'm going to let Ben go alien on you." Then she grabbed her purse and walked out of the door, pausing to give a threateningly look before shutting it behind her.

Kevin nodded, not really knowing what to say to assure her that he wouldn't burn down her house because, in all likelihood, he might.


	5. The Romance Begins

CHAPTER FIVE

Ben woke reluctantly, pain echoing across his body, starting at his ass and traveling from there. He forced himself to sit up and he put his head in his hands, trying to regain all of his consciousness. He groaned. "I am not getting out of bed at all today…" he mumbled. He paused in his self-pity and looked up, sniffing the air and his eyes widening. He smelt something burning. Frantically (as frantically as he could without causing himself too much pain) he climbed out of bed and waddled as fast as he could out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. "Kevin?

Kevin swore angrily and shook his hand after burning his finger. He popped the finger in his mouth before turning to look at his friend. "Mo'ning," he said around the appendage. "Uh mae blooberry puncakes."

Ben laughed and walked over to him, sniffing them and looking at how burnt they were. "More like burn-berry pancakes," he teased.

Kevin glared at him and took the finger out of his mouth. "It's hilarious exactly how unfunny that joke was. Just go sit down, Tennyson, and be thankful."

Ben snickered as he walked over to the table and sat down, watching his friend as he continued to cook. "Yes, thank you Master Chef for your world famous burn-berry pancakes. I'm honored."

"Damn right you're honored," Kevin mumbled, his eyes narrowed, as he put the pancakes on a plate. He poured his friend a cup of milk and then took both over to him, along with the syrup. "Now you're going to eat this and you're going to like it."

Ben gave him a sarcastic salute. "Yes sir!" he mocked. He picked off some of the really burned parts before smothering the pancakes with syrup, hoping to cover the smokey taste. He took a bite off it and winced. When Kevin looked over at him curiously he gave him a forced smile and swallowed. "Not bad," he said.

Kevin nodded and turned back to cleaning up his mess. "Of course they are. I made them."

Ben grimaced as he looked down at the plate, searching the two pancakes for a part that at least looked edible. He found a piece that wasn't all the way blackened and ate it. It wasn't as bad as the first bite had been, but it was far from being a true blueberry pancake.

"Hey, Kev?" he said, scooting the plate away and standing up. "I'm not really hungry. Yesterday made me feel a little sick. I think that I'm just going to take a shower and lay down."

Kevin nodded and picked up the plate of pancakes. "Okay. I'll just save these for you to eat later then," he said, putting them on the counter.

Ben winced again, haunted by that first bite of pancake that had made him feel like throwing up. "Great," he said, forcing another smile. He hurriedly went up the stairs and climbing in the shower. He sighed contently as the water cooled down his body, hot from the effort it took just to move with his ass the way it was.

"Hey Ben," Kevin said, walking into the bathroom and eyeing his friend through the clear bathroom curtain.

Ben squeaked girlishly and covered up his private parts. "Kevin! Can't you knock?"

Kevin smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Why bother? I saw everything last night," he said, chuckling. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that they're having a Sumo Slammers marathon on TV. I came to see if you wanted to watch it when you were done. You can lie down on the couch instead of your bed."

Ben didn't have to think about it. "Sumo Slammers! I'll be right down. Now get the fuck out of my bathroom before I go hero on your ass!"

Kevin laughed and shut the door behind him.

Ben blushed and hurriedly finished washing off. When he was dried off and dressed, he waddled back down the stairs and saw his friend on the loveseat. He wondered why he wasn't on the couch and then remembered that he'd offered to let Ben lay down on it instead, even though the couch had a better view of the TV. He walked over and groaned in pain as he lay down on the couch. He sighed and rolled over, unable to get comfortable.

"So," Kevin started. "When do we find out if… 'it' worked."

Ben shrugged. "My mom said a couple of weeks should be enough time. If it didn't work, we'll just have to try again before the month is up. And if it doesn't work then, I'm screwed."

Kevin nodded. "I'm sure it'll work. We did it three times."

"Yeah," Ben grumbled. "And I didn't come once."

Kevin smirked. "What's the matter, Benji? You want me to make you come?"

Ben's face turned crimson and he sat up just enough to glare at his friend. "Fuck no! I was just… making an observation. Maybe you're not the sex god that you thought you were if you can't make your partner come."

Kevin's eyes narrowed and he stood up. "I'll show you a sex god," he said, walking over.

He took Ben's shoulders and forced him to sit up, then grabbed him by the waist and picked him up. "Wha- Hey!" Ben complained. Kevin moved the boy over into his lap. "What are you…. K-Kevin!"

Kevin smirked as he undid his friend's pants and reached a hand down to grab hold of his cock. "Calm down, Virgin-Boy," he teased, taking the member out of its confines.

"Ke… Kev, seriously…"

Kevin didn't listen and started stroking the member in his hand, teasing the tip with his thumb like he did to his own. "Don't pretend that it doesn't feel good." Ben couldn't hold in the moan that forced its way up his throat. He gasped and bucked his hips into Kevin's hands, wanting more friction. Kevin smirked and held down his friend's hips. "I don't think so." He stroked slower, listening the Ben's whimpers and pleas to speed up. "What do you say?" he asked, teasingly.

"Please let me come…." He whispered.

" 'Please let me come'…. Who?"

Ben paused, embarrassed. "S… Sex God…." He cried out when Kevin started stroking him faster and he finally came.

Kevin smirked, then, slowly, realized what he'd just done. He let go of Ben's cock as if it had burned him and pushed Ben out of his lap and back onto the couch. He jumped to his feet and looked at his come covered hand. "This did not happen," he said urgently.

Ben nodded, out of breath and his eyes half lidded. "Agreed…" he mumbled, still a bit high from pleasure.

"Clean yourself up," Kevin grunted before going into the kitchen to wash his hands thoroughly. He couldn't believe that he had just done that to a guy! And not just any guy. His best friend and the 'mother' of his child. "Well, I had to do it," he rationalized quietly to himself. "My amazing sex abilities were called into question."

Ben gasped to catch his breath and his hands shook as he tried to refasten his pants. "That was… amazing…" he mumbled. No one else had ever touched him like that before. Did it feel good like that with everyone or just… just Kevin? He shook his head vigorously. "No! Don't think that. Kevin was just angry at you for mocking his sexual prowess. It didn't mean anything for either of us. "

Kevin returned a moment later and went back to the loveseat to watch the show, even though, with Ben curled up like he was, there was plenty of room on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked suddenly after minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Ben asked, having finally calmed down and started watching the show again.

"Are you okay? I didn't, like…. Hurt you or scare you or anything, did I?"

"Huh? No, no, not at all. I'm fine. You just… surprised me, is all. I'm sorry that I said that you weren't a sex god."

"I'm sorry I got angry and did…. THAT…. to you. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad," Ben assured him.

They got quiet after that. The only sounds were the occasional noises that the couch made when Ben tried to move around and get comfortable. He grunted in annoyance and sighed, giving up on comfort.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, annoyed by all the noise that his friend was making.

Ben grumbled to himself and jumped when Kevin spoke to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I have a head ache and I can't find a spot that supports my head well enough."

Kevin stood up instantly, causing Ben to jump in surprise, because the last time Kevin got up that fast it had turned into him giving him a hand job. Kevin walked over and sat on the couch at the empty spot near Ben's head. "Lift up your head," he mumbled. Ben did as he was told and Kevin grabbed him under his armpits to pull him closer to lay Ben's head in his lap. "Better?" he asked, mumbling still as if he was embarrassed.

Ben chuckled at his friend's embarrassment and nodded, snuggling into his thigh. "Yeah, a lot better. Thank you."

Kevin grumbled out something that sounded like 'No problem' and they went back to watching TV. It wasn't long until Ben fell asleep. Unable to move now without waking the boy up, Kevin eventually got tired as well and fell asleep a couple hours after Ben did. When Ben's mother returned home shortly after the larger boy fell asleep, she found them in this position and smiled to himself.

"If he wasn't such a ruffian, they would be quite cute right now," she whispered, not wanting to wake them. She ran up the stairs to get her camera and then came back down, taking a picture of them. While she was grinning to herself and walking into the kitchen, she paused at the sight of the burnt pancakes on the counter. She sighed. "That boy needs more practice before he starts trying to feed my child and grandchild."


	6. The Good News

CHAPTER SIX

Month #1:

Ben bounced in his seat on the doctor's table, his hands fisting the hem of his shirt and tugging on it, trying to relieve some of his anxiousness. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Benji," he said, resisting the urge to reach over and squeeze his shoulder affectionately. Gwen was here and he didn't want her to see how close he'd gotten to Ben. What if she guessed the truth?

Ben glared at him, his bouncing slowing down. "Calm down? I'm about to find out if I live or die and you're telling me to calm down?"

Kevin sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. Just stop bouncing please. You're driving me crazy."

Gwen giggled, trying to make herself forget about the tension. "You two are acting like an old married couple," she teased.

Both boys looked over at her, their eyes narrowed. "We are not!" they chorused.

"I'm back, my young friends," Dr. Gravstoun said, stepping into the room and flipping through the pages on his clipboard. All six pairs of eyes turned to him frantically. He looked up and jumped at the expressions on their faces. "Oh dear! Did I take too long with the results? You must all be anxious to hear the news."

"No shit…" Kevin murmured, glancing away. Ben reached back and hit his arm, telling him to shut up. "Hey!" Kevin complained, even though it didn't really hurt.

The doctor chuckled and nodded, looking back at the papers. "Well, I have good news and news that could be good or bad depending on your perspective."

"Just get on with it, Doc."

"Yes, I apologize, Kevin. I forgot how impatient you are. Yes, Ben, you are pregnant. "

Ben let out a breath that he'd been holding in since he pissed in that cup. He glanced back at Kevin, the father, and tried to gauge how he was feeling. He wasn't showing anything on his face, so it was hard to tell, but knowing Kevin how he did, he could tell that the older teen was very relieved.

"And the possibly bad news?" he asked, a little worried.

The doctor paused and shook his head. "No, it's not big deal. It's typically hard to tell at this point in the pregnancy anyway, so I'll just check again in a few months." At this point he was just mumbling to himself, hardly loud enough for the teens to hear.

"So… there's no bad news?" Ben asked, a bit confused.

"No, no. Nothing for you to worry about. Was just jumping the gun a little bit. We thought that we were detecting twins as a possible outcome of the cells but now that I look at these readings I don't think that we have enough data to say that for certain."

Ben's eyes widened. "Twins? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Gwen seemed more fascinated than concerned. "Doctor, how can you know that they'll be twins so soon?"

"Oh, we can't. Human reproductive systems are so underdeveloped that most of our equipment that does detect things like that won't work on them. Instead, we enter the DNA extracted from the cells into a database that traces the family history and creates a spreadsheet of likely outcomes. Both sides of the DNA pool have a history of having many twins so we had it as a high possibility, but there were some problems with the machine, so we're not sure whether that is a likely outcome any longer."

Ben jumped when they said that they took the DNA of the cells. If they did that, it's possible that the doctor knew the true paternity of Ben's child. The look that he received from the doctor confirmed his suspicions.

"So-" Gwen started.

"Gwen, my dear, would you mind terribly to go make us all some tea? I'll explain everything that you wish to know when you return," the doctor suggested. Gwen nodded and ran up the stairs, shutting the door behind her. The doctor turned to the boys and raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "I understand that you boys probably have your own reasons for keeping the fatherhood of the child a secret, but at least let your doctor know," he teased, smiling.

Month #2:

"Mom! What… What is this?" Ben asked, slightly angry, slightly shocked.

"This is vegan. I read that eating vegan only meals is the best thing for the baby."

"But… But… Mom, that is grass on a piece of bread. And what's that? A baby muck monster?"

"Just eat it. It's better than Kevin's blueberry pancakes."

"Well… it's not like anything could be worse."

"Hey!" Kevin complained, peeking into the room. "I'm right on the other side of the wall, you know," he said, narrowing his eyes threateningly and causing both Tennysons to smile at one another. "And besides, I'm practicing. Haven't I been getting better, Benji?"

"Yes, you've been getting a lot better. Look, Mom even bought vegan blueberries. I didn't know there was a difference between these and regular blueberries," Ben said, looking at the box with a raised eyebrow.

His mom rolled her eyes and snatched the box away, putting it in the fridge. "Har, har. Fine, you eat food covered in chemicals. When your baby comes out with two heads, don't come crying to me."

"Mom, babies have been being born with one head for years and years of people eating regular, chemical covered food."

"Well… I'm still your mother and you're still living under my roof. You have to do what I say, so HA! You're eating the vegan food."

Ben groaned as she left the room. "Who's the one acting like the child though?" he called after her.

Kevin chuckled and walked over to his friend, ruffling his hair. "So… I guess going for smoothies is out?" he asked, grinning.

"Fuck no. We're going now," Ben said, standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Come on, before she comes back."

Kevin rolled his eyes and followed Ben out of the house and then climbed into his car. "So, are my blueberry pancakes really that horrible?"

"Well… kind of," Ben said, buckling his seat belt. "But you really are getting better each time you make them. You just need more practice."

"Oh really?" Kevin asked, smirking. "Tell your mom to buy more of those organic crap blueberries. From now on, I'm coming over every single morning to make pancakes for you."

Ben groaned and laid his forehead on the dashboard. "This is the worst day of my stomach's life…" he groaned.

Month #3:

"Ben… Have you gained weight?"

Every fork at the dinner table stopped moving and all of the Tennysons suddenly realized something horrible.

Nobody had told Verdona…

Gwen cleared her throat and looked at her grandmother. "Actually, there's something that we forgot to tell you. You know about Vilgax, of course."

The woman snorted a bit in laughter and rolled her eyes. "Of course. Who do you think that I am?"

"Well, have you ever heard of the Versosiata Parasite?" Ben's father asked.

Ben smiled at his father. "Verousiousa, Dad," he corrected.

Verdona paused for a moment, thinking back into all the Plumber knowledge she had learned and retained from back when she was married to Max. Her eyes widened and she looked at Ben, shocked and confused. "You're pregnant?" she exclaimed.

Ben blushed and nodded slowly. Gwen smiled to herself. "I thought that that was going to be a lot more difficult."

Month #4:

"Kevin," he called, waving over his friend from where he was sitting on the couch. Kevin had just finished cooking whatever it was that Ben was craving that day (he'd gotten a lot better at pancakes and had since decided to expand his arsenal of recipes to appease his ever hungry 'Baby-Momma').

Kevin raised an eyebrow but took off his cooking mitts and walked over. "What?" he asked gruffly.

Ben grinned and tugged on his arm. "Kneel down."

"Why?" Kevin asked, a bit suspicious.

"Just do it."

Kevin sighed and did as he was told, kneeling down beside the couch. Ben grabbed him by the back of his head and slowly moved his friend's head down until it was pressed against the small bump protruding from his stomach. Kevin tried to pull away.

"What are you-!"

"Just stay still."

Kevin struggled for a moment more until he felt a light push. He paused in his squirming and pressed his face in deeper into his friend's stomach. After a moment, he was able to feel it again.

"Is that….?"

Ben grinned and nodded. "Yep. That's the baby kicking."

"Huh…" Kevin mumbled thoughtfully. "So… there's really a kid in there? Like, a real person?"

Ben laughed and nodded. "You're actually a big softie, aren't you?" he teased. "This whole 'bad boy' thing is just an act."

"Fuck that!" Kevin exclaimed. He paused, his eyes slightly wide when he realized he couldn't feel the kicking anymore. "Where'd it go?" he asked worriedly.

"Just give it a second."

Kevin was still for a long moment before he felt it again. "Oh… it's back."


	7. The Heart Has Reasons

Month #5:

"Doo dododo dodo doo," Dr. Gravstoun sang quietly to himself as he searched Ben's stomach with the ultrasound.

Kevin glared at the pink alien, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping impatiently. "Get on with it already, Doc. Can you see the baby?"

Dr. Gravstoun smiled at him and chuckled. "Oh, yes," he said, looking back at the screen. "I have good news and bad news."

All three teens groaned and rolled their eyes. Dr. Gravstoun seemed to like the dichotomous nature of news.

"Good news first, please," Gwen said, a tad concerned about what 'bad news' could mean this far into the pregnancy.

"Very well. Ben, you're not having twins."

Ben let out a sigh of relief and even Kevin's shoulders relaxed. "Good. I don't even know how I'm going to handle one kid, let alone two," the brunette said, running a hand through his hair. "What's the bad news?"

The doctor paused, a hesitant look on his face. "Maybe I shouldn't say… it would only upset you."

Kevin growled. "Out with it, Doc! What's the god damn bad news?"

The doctor sighed and stroked his extremely long face. "Ben… you are having three children."

Ben's eyes widened and Gwen's jaw dropped. "Th-Three?" they both asked at the same time.

The doctor nodded and turned the screen of the ultrasound towards them, moving to a different angle on Ben's stomach to better show them. "See? You can see their little heads. One head, two heads, three heads."

Ben stared at the screen for a long second before groaning and letting his head fall into his head. "Three…. Three… Three kids… This isn't possible…."

The doctor shook his head. "Oh, no, it's quite possible. Both your family and the father's family have a history of having multiple children. I believe the histograph even showed that the father's family once had a set of quintuplets, many generations ago. That, mixed with the fact that the parasite seems to have a terrible dislike of you, Ben, for some unknown reason, it's very possible."

"What do you mean that it dislikes me? How can you tell?"

"Well, you said that you're still experiencing morning sickness and terrible cramps, yes?" The doctor asked. Ben nodded and waited for him to continue. "Those symptoms should have at least calmed down by now, but, if anything, they're getting worse. Every now and then a mother will continue to experience them this far in a pregnancy, but it's rare for it to be so harsh. My only explanation is that the parasite is doing it to you on purpose. Did you do anything to upset it early in your pregnancy? Maybe you ate something abnormally revolting?"

Ben paused for a moment and then turned to glare at Kevin. "It was you!" he said angrily, pointing at him accusingly.

"Me?" Kevin exclaimed, knocking Ben's hand out of his face. "The hell did I do?"

"It was your godforsaken burn-berry pancakes!" Suddenly, Ben's eyes began to tear up and he buried his face in his knees, sobbing loudly. "Three kids! I'm going to have triplets…. What am I going to do?" He sat up again and glared at Kevin. "It's all your fault!"

The doctor chuckled and gently pulled Ben's shoulders so that he was resting comfortably on the bed. "I see that the mood swings are still as bad as before."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Even worse. He yelled at me yesterday for taking too long to read the funnies in the newspaper and then he started laughing at something that happened two weeks ago. It's driving me insane!"

Ben laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that was funny, wasn't it?"

Kevin pointed at the boy angrily. "See! He did it again! Just pick an emotion already!"

Gwen sighed and grabbed Kevin's wrist. "Calm down, Kev. He can't help it." She dropped Kevin's wrist when he growled at her and turned to the doctor. "Can you see the sexes yet?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. They babies are just about 19 weeks old, which is usually when the sexes are visible. Since there is three of them, it's a little hard to see them all individually, but I managed to make them out. Would you like to know?"

Ben paused for a moment before looking at his friends. "What do you guys think?" he asked. Mostly to Kevin, but he was trying to be subtle about it. "Do you think that I should wait be surprised?"

Gwen smiled sweetly. "I think that you should go with whatever you think will be best."

"Fuck that!" Kevin said. "I wanna know what they are."

Ben sighed at the way his kid's father was acting and turned to the doctor, a single eyebrow raised in exasperation. "Go ahead and tell us," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, if you look closely at this one in the front, right at the crotch area, you may be able to tell for yourselves what this one is."

Kevin leaned forward over Ben's shoulder and looked closely. "It has a penis."

"Yes, Kevin, it does. Ben, this is your son. The other two behind him are your daughters."

Ben stared at them for a second, smiling a little bit to himself. "Huh…" he mumbled. "My son and my daughters… Its sounds so weird."

Kevin was more focused on the look on Ben's face than at the screen. 'He looks so… cute…,' he thought. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't deny it. The look that Ben had on his face while looking at their children was absolutely adorable. 'He loves them already. He'll be such a good mother, even if he doesn't think he can do it.' Kevin reached up and gently squeezed Ben's shoulder gently, causing him to look over at him. Ben gave the older boy a happy smile and then turned back to the screen.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at her cousin and Kevin's actions, but didn't say anything.

Ben suddenly turned to her, causing her to jump out of her thoughts.

"Gwen," he said, grinning. "I was wondering… would you be the godmother?"

She stared at him for a second before she started tearing up. "R-Really?" she asked, her voice full of joy even though she was crying. "You want me to be the godmother?" Ben chuckled and nodded. She leaped forward and hugged him tight. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will!"

Kevin was pushed away from Ben when the red head jumped on the smaller boy and frowned a little. He waited until she pulled away before saying what he was thinking. "What exactly does a godmother do?"

Ben shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes. "I should have known. You two are hopeless."

Month #6:

"What about Dwayne?"

"Sure. He can become a punching bag for his classmates. No, I'm not naming my son Dwayne, Mom."

"Why not? It's perfectly nice name."

Ben's father groaned as he walked into the room. "You're not suggesting 'Dwayne' again, are you? You know, Kiddo, she wanted to name you Dwayne too."

"Mom! You almost named me Dwayne? What would my superhero name be if I was Dwayne? Nothing rhymes with Dwayne."

"Pain does! Pain rhymes with Dwayne."

"Dwayne the Pain? It doesn't exactly strike fear into an alien's heart, does it?"

"Well, we didn't know that you were going to be a superhero, now, did we?"

Ben chuckled and looked up at his father. "Who suggested Benjamin?"

"Actually, that one was your mother too. Most of the names that she came up with weren't that bad, but she was in love with the name Dwayne for some reason."

Ben's mother pouted and tried to come up with something to defend herself. "There are plenty of reputable people with the name Dwayne."

"Name one, Mom."

"Dwayne…. What's his name… Used to be a wrestler and was in that one movie with that one little girl."

"Dwayne Johnson?"

"Yeah! Him!"

"Yeah, but people are too scared of him to make fun of his name. My son is probably going to be as scrawny as I was when I was a kid."

"Maybe he'll take after the father."

Ben almost laughed a little, but held it in. 'Actually… the father was kind of scrawny when he was a kid too.'

"Mom, can we just move on? I'm not naming him Dwayne. Can you think of any girl names?"

Ben's father groaned. "Oh don't get her star-."

"Myrtle!"

Month #7:

"Yum!" Ben said excitedly as Kevin sat a pie in front of him. "You've gotten a lot better at cooking, Kev. Most of it actually tastes good."

Kevin rolled his eyes as he started cleaning up his cooking mess. "Gee, thanks," he said.

Ben grinned. "It was a compliment. Take it as one or don't take it at all. I really don't care either way. What kind of pie is this?"

"Blueberry," he said, laughing when Ben's face suddenly looked crestfallen. "Sorry, your mom keeps buying those vegan blueberries even though I told her that I stopped making blueberry pancakes for you and that you were getting tired of them. She told me that she'd castrate me if I let them go to waste."

Ben groaned. "More blueberries? I'm going to have to start looking over her shopping list before she leaves."

"So, you're not going to eat the pie?"

"Fuck yes, I'm going to eat the pie! It's a PIE! What kind of idiot passed up a PIE?" he said, his mood swings suddenly making him angry. He paused and blushed, covering up his mouth. "Sorry," he said. "I yelled at you again. I can't help it sometimes."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "My feelings are so hurt, Ben," he said sarcastically. "You've broken my heart."

Ben laughed and stood up, walking over and standing in front of his friend. "Here, I'll kiss it better." He leaned forward and kissed the shirt, just above where Kevin's heart would be. He jumped as if he suddenly realized what he did and hurriedly walked back to the table to eat his pie. "Sorry," he said again.

Kevin just stared at him for a second, then at his chest where he'd been kissed. He shivered a bit when he imagined what it would have been like without the shirt there to separate them. "No, it's okay." He forced a scoff and turned away. "It's not a big deal, Ben. It's not like we felt anything from it."

Ben stared at his pie silently and nodded. He forced a small laugh. "Yeah, right," he said, hurriedly shoving some pie in his mouth before he said something stupid. He couldn't help feeling a little sad at what his friend said, but he wasn't sure why.

"Ben, you have whipped crème on your face," Kevin said when he turned and saw a bit on the boy's cheek. It was so cute and it made him feel weird, so he wanted the boy to fix it. Ben reached up and brushed his hand against the lower part of his cheek, searching for it. "Higher… no, now lower. Here I'll get it." He walked over and was about to wipe the crème away before he remembered that his hands were still covered in flour. Without thinking, he leaned forward and licked the dollop away with a quick whip of his tongue.

Ben instantly reached up to cover the place where he'd been licked, his ears turning pink in embarrassment. Kevin stared at the boy for a second, not believe himself what he'd just done. He showed Ben his hands as if that explained his actions and then hurriedly went back to cleaning.

Ben stared at his back, his hand still holding his cheek and his entire face bright red. 'Oh, god…' he thought, turning back to the pie. 'I think I'm falling in love with the father of my children.'


	8. The Fight

Month #8

"What do I do?" Ben asked Gwen, his voice desperate. "Something is seriously wrong with me!"

Gwen smiled soothingly and sat down next to her cousin. "Whatever it is, Ben, you can tell me." She'd come over when her aunt and uncle had called her, saying that Ben was refusing to leave his room, even to eat what Kevin was cooking. He also hadn't let anybody inside, even his best friend himself. But when Gwen had showed up and announced herself in front of his door, he'd thrown the door open and pulled her in, shutting and locking it behind them. His eyes were bloodshot when she saw him and his hands were shaking in fear. After giving him a few minutes to calm down, she had finally gotten him to start talking to her.

"He's going to hate me! He's not going to want to be my friend anymore when he finds out! He's going to kill me!"

"Ben, are you talking about Kevin? Ben, whatever it is, he's not going to hurt you. You're his best friend. You forgave him for trying to kill you all those years ago. He can forgive you for anything you've done."

"No, you don't understand. He'll hate me!"

Gwen sighed and pulled her cousin so that he was resting on her shoulder. "Just tell me what happened. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

Ben just started at her for a second before deciding to divulge his secret, excluding, or course, the part about who the real father of his children was. "Well, you know how he's been coming over every morning to cook for me and he's been taking such good care of me? We've been spending so much time together, even more than before. We've gotten to where we've run out of important things to talk about, so we just talk about nothing and pretend like its important. After I got too big to fight, he protected me from aliens even though I told him I would hate him if he tried to keep me from fighting."

Gwen smiled and nodded. "He really cares about you, Ben. You're his best friend. What's wrong with all of that? Why would he hate you?"

"Because… I think I'm falling in love with him."

Gwen stared at her him for a moment her smile falling slowly. 'No…' she thought desperately. 'Ben can't have him! Kevin is mine!' She tried to keep these jealous thoughts to herself. "Are you sure?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even. Luckily, Ben didn't notice her voice quiver slightly.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not! He's my best friend, so I don't know why I'd be in love with him. I love being with him and I really care about him, but am I in love with him?"

Gwen sighed in relief when she remembered something that her zoology teacher had told her. "Ben, you don't have to worry. You're not in love with him. It's purely biological."

Ben's face showed disgusted as he thought about what this could mean. "Are you saying that I want to have sex with him?"

Gwen laughed and shook her head. "No, silly. I'm saying that you recognize him as the most suitable protector of your children. Female animals mate with those that they think will be best able to take care of their family. Your animal instincts are trying to you to mate with Kevin because he's the best male for the job."

Ben stared at her for a second, trying to figure it out. "So, I do want to have sex with him?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Technically, yes, but that's just because you think that it's the only way to get him to take care of your kids. You don't have to actually have sex with him and these feelings should go away once you give birth."

Ben looked a little skeptical. "I don't know, Gwen… Isn't that kind of thinking a little too primal for humans?"

"Well, humans are still animals. Usually primal instincts are suppressed to fit with social norms but they're still there."

Ben nodded and tried to wrap his mind around everything that'd just been told him. "So, I just want Kevin to protect my children and I'm not really in love with him?" He still didn't buy this completely. He understood it (for the most part) but he was sure that there was more of a connection between he and Kevin than just primal instincts. He decided to stop thinking about it and just take what Gwen said. As long as it allowed him to be with Kevin comfortably, he'd accept just about anything. "Okay, okay. This is great news. I'm not in love with Kevin." He paused for a moment and then blushed, glancing at his cousin. "You're not going to tell him about this, are you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm not going to tell him." She let out a sigh of relief. She wanted Kevin for herself and now that she was sure that Ben wasn't really after him, she could still have him without hurting the smaller boy.

There was a knock at the door and Kevin's voice came through. "Aliens downtown," he called. "Gwen, meet me outside when you're done playing psychologist."

Gwen rolled her eyes and stood. "Be there in a second." She turned to Ben and smiled at him. "Anything else?" When he shook his head, she left the room, giving him a quick smile before shutting the door.

Ben sighed and sat up, glancing out the window and watching Kevin's green car drive away. He thought about one of the porn movies he'd watched before he got pregnant and blushed, accidentally inserting he and Kevin into it instead of the actors.

Kevin was over top of him, panting as sweat dripped off of his body and onto Ben's bare chest. They were in the backseat of Kevin's car and both completely naked. He wasn't sure why Kevin was so sweaty (he probably just got done fighting some aliens), but he didn't really care. He let his eyes run up and down the larger brunette's body, using his memory to get every detail correct.

Kevin smirked down at him and entered the tight entrance slowly, his lips licking his own sweat from Ben's body. Ben shuddered and arched his back into the hot mouth, pressing as close as he could.

Just as Ben was about to reach down into his pants (his organ reacting to this fantasy excitedly), there was an explosion from behind him, sending him into the wall across the room. He groaned and sat up, holding his head and then hurriedly checking his stomach to make sure that his babies weren't hurt. He sighed in relief and then turned around to see what had happened, his eyes widening at the alien in front of him.

"Vilgax…" he mumbled, pressing against the wall in fear.

The tentacle monster narrowed his eyes at the pregnant boy and stepped through the hole in the wall. "Ben Tennyson," he hissed. "I see that your pregnancy is going well. I also see that you are now completely defenseless. Your large friend and insufferable cousin are all the way on the other side of town fighting my minions."

Ben glared at him and wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively. "Why did you put this thing inside of me? Why didn't you just kill we you kidnapped me?"

"Because, I wanted to see the look on your face when you realized that you and your child were going to die, and there is nothing you can do about it." The alien's foot came forward, kicking the boy hard in the stomach.

Ben wretched. It felt like the foot was forcing his children up his throat. "Stop…" he croaked out, unable to get enough air in his lungs to express his anger. He reached over, trying to reach his watch, but Vilgax, grabbed his wrists and lifted him in the air by them. He cried out in pain, the force of being yanked up nearly dislocating his shoulders. "Kevin!" he called weakly, knowing full well that the other boy couldn't hear him.

Vilgax laughed, reveling in the pain of his longtime enemy.

Ben took this opportunity to kick off the alien's chest, freeing himself from the strong grip and sending him backward into the wall again. He scrambled away, heading for the door. Vilgax grunted but quickly regained his composure. He grabbed Ben by his hair and pulled him up. "Now, that wasn't very smart, Tennyson."

Ben growled and reached over, selecting an alien on his watch hurriedly and slamming his hand down. He transformed into Four Arms, his stomach still slightly distended from pregnancy. He didn't know what going hero this late in the pregnancy could do, but the babies would die without a doubt if he did nothing. He cried out as he swung his fist towards Vilgax's face, making contact and sending the alien back through the hole in the wall.

When he followed the alien out of wall, he came face to face with a ray gun. He stared at it as Vilgax started pulling back the trigger.

"Ben!" he heard his mother call, running outside towards them.

"Mom, stay back!"

Vilgax pulled the trigger and the shot went straight through Ben's chest, sending him to the ground. Everything after that happened in slow motion to him. Vilgax turned on his mother and shot again, hitting her and knocking her back a few meters and she landed hard on the gorund. A green car pulled up and it took him a second to recognize it. Kevin and Gwen got out, calling his name and his mother's name and charging Vilgax. He passed out and turned back into Ben, his hand laying idly over his throbbing stomach.


	9. The Good Die Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. I lost the files on my computer.

Chapter Nine

Kevin sat outside of Dr. Gravstoun's surgery room, his head in his hands. "Please save Ben…" he mumbled, his voice desperate.

Gwen was sitting next to him, just watching him. It broke her heart to see him like this. She never thought she'd see the day when Kevin got so close to crying. She wrapped her arm around his big shoulders and laid her head against him. "It'll be okay, Kevin. Ben will pull through."

Kevin shrugged her off and stood, beginning to pace the room. "Don't Gwen," he said gruffly.

Dr. Gravstoun entered the room, wiping sweat from his brow. "I have good news and I have-."

"Cut the chatter and just tell us about Ben!"

The doctor jumped at Kevin's anger. He knew that the anger from their previous visits was just him trying to act tough, but this was real anger. Anger that pierced him and frightened him a bit. He supposed this is what humans in love were like when the object of their affections lay close to dying. "Yes, I apologize. Both Ben and his mother will make a full recovery."

Gwen let out a sigh of relief. "And the bad news."

The doctor's face was grim and he shook his head. "Perhaps… you should see for yourselves." He turned and led the two inside. Kevin pushed his in front of Gwen. He had to see what was wrong or he would go crazy.

Ben was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed, his stomach sewn up like a ragdoll. His mother was on the bed on the other side of the room. She was awake and crying into her knees.

"What happened?" Kevin asked frantically.

"I was forced to deliver the babies early," he said, eliciting a gasp from Gwen. "They wouldn't have made it if I hadn't. But that's not the bad news."

Kevin suddenly noticed the incubators near Ben's bed. He stared at them for a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong with the picture. Suddenly, he noticed. His voice was rough as he spoke. "There's only two of them…" he said. It came out as a whisper, but that was because that was all he had the energy for.

The doctor nodded solemnly. "Yes. I'm afraid… one of the children did not make it."

Gwen was quiet for a moment before walking over to her aunt and talking with her quietly, tears running down her cheeks. Kevin walked over to the incubators slowly. He didn't want to believe it. Even though he hadn't been so enthusiastic about having three kids, he couldn't believe that one of them was dead. His child was dead. He peered into the incubators and saw both babies wrapped in pink blankets.

"My son is dead…" he whispered, his arms lifeless by his sides. "I can't… I can't…"

Dr. Gravstoun walked over and put his hand on Kevin's shoulder, and this time the teen didn't knock it away like he had Gwen's. "I'm so sorry. I did everything I could."

Kevin nodded. "I know you did. It's not your fault. It's Vilgax's fault. I swear, if he hadn't run off the second we showed up, I would have strangled him. When I saw Ben laying on the ground… his eyes were open but they were lifeless… When I thought that he was dead… I didn't know what I was going to do." He closed his eyes and forced himself to turn away from the incubators and face the mother instead. "When will he wake up?"

"Should be any time now," he said. "Would you like to bring you in a chair?"

Kevin only nodded and stared down at Ben's body, watching the slowly rise and fall of his chest. It was the only thing that indicated that the boy was still alive. A small part of him didn't want to be here when Ben woke up. He didn't want to see his face when he found out that one of his children was dead. But he knew that Ben would need him more than ever when he got the news.

He sat in the chair that Dr. Gravstoun brought him and just waited. He hated that there was nothing he could do but wait.

Ben woke groggily. It was the second time he'd woken up in Dr. Gravstoun's office and he didn't like the experience too much. He groaned and tried to force himself to sit up, but gave up when pain bloomed across his chest. "Where's Vilgax?" he asked hoarsely.

Kevin looked up from staring blankly at the floor. He'd been just sitting there, doing nothing, since the doctor had left the room three hours ago. "Ben? You're awake!"

"Yeah, I figured that out. You didn't think that stupid ol' Vilgax could take out the amazing Ben Tennyson, did you?" he asked, smirking. He subconsciously reached down to his stomach and rubbed it lightly, but something was off. He looked down and saw that his stomach was flat. His first thought was to panic. "My babies!"

Kevin gripped his shoulders and shushed him, pointing at Ben's sleeping mother. "Ben… There's something you shoulder know about the babies. Your son…" He paused and looked back at Ben's mother to make sure that she was asleep and that they were the only ones in the room. "Our son. He didn't make it. The doctor tried everything he could."

Ben just stared at Kevin's face, hoping that this was some kind of cruel joke. But he knew better. Kevin would never lie about something like that. "My son is dead?" he asked, his sleepy brain still not quite grasping the implications.

Kevin nodded slowly and idly ran his hand up and down Ben's arm. "Yes. I'm so sorry Ben. I should have been there to protect you from Vilgax. I should have known-."

"No, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known." He was quiet for a long time, his eyes closed, as he tried not to cry. Suddenly, they snapped open. "My daughters? Are they okay?"

Kevin nodded and stepped to the side to show him the incubators. "They're perfectly healthy. Just a bit small because they had to come out early. They're beautiful, Ben."

Ben smiled a little, even as he was aching inside and out. "Can I hold them?"

"I don't see why not," Dr. Gravstoun said, walking in the room. He gave the brunette a solemn look and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Ben. There was nothing that I could do about your son."

Ben nodded and stared at his hands. "I understand. It's just…" Ben couldn't hold it in any longer and started to sob. He was too dehydrated to form tears, but his chest racked with sobs and he buried his face in his hands anyway. Kevin reacted instinctively and climbed into the hospital bed as best he could to wrap his arms around Ben's body.

"You can still name him if you want," Kevin suggested quietly, gently rubbing circles on Ben's back.

Kevin was being so gentle. It was so unlike him, but he was glad for it right now. Ben nodded, his face still pressed against Kevin's shoulder. "And bury him?"

"Of course," the doctor said, nodding. "I will pay for the burial, if you don't mind. It's the least I could do."

Ben didn't answer. He was looking around Kevin's shoulder at his daughter's incubators as one of them began to make noises. The doctor smiled and picked up the crying baby. She only began crying louder until he put her in Ben's arms.

"Hello, little baby," Ben whispered, sniffling, and her crying instantly stopped. Her eyes wouldn't open, but Ben could make out tuffs of brown hair on her head. He smiled and ran his fingers over her soft scalp.

"Have you come up with any names?" Kevin asked. He looked a little surprised when the doctor suddenly thrust the other baby in his arms. He looked at it with an eyebrow raised. He'd thought that it'd be weird, holding such a tiny baby, but it was quite nice. She was extremely beautiful, and she had her mother's hair as well.

Ben laughed. Kevin looked so awkward with the baby in his arms. "Dwayne," he said, looking at his sleeping mother and smiling sadly. "I want my son's name to be Dwayne."

Kevin nodded, but he couldn't take his eyes off the little bundle in his arms. He reached up and gently touched her cheek. Her mouth opened a little and started moving until she took the tip of Kevin's finger in her mouth and started sucking. "She thinks that my finger is a nipple." He said.

Ben laughed again and watched as Kevin's finger was sucked. "You'll be a good father," he said suddenly. "I know it. Thank you for what you've done for me, Kevin. And you're right. I'm glad that it was you rather than someone I never met. It's nice to have you there with me." He looked at the little girl in his arms and then back at his friend. "Do you have any names in mind?"

Kevin blushed a little and finally looked away from the baby sucking on his finger. "Well… I kind of thought about it a little. But they're your kids. You should name them."

"They're your kids too, Kev. If it'll make you feel better, we can tell everyone that I came up with the names myself."

Kevin was quiet for another long moment before answering. He finally mumbled something. "Do…."

"What was that?"

Kevin looked at him and narrowed his eyes at Ben's, upset that he had to repeat himself. "Dorothy!" he said loudly. The baby in his arms started to cry and he looked frantic, bouncing her gently. "Shhh… shhh…. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Please stop crying. It makes me uncomfortable."

The doctor chuckled and walked over, taking the baby from the man's arms, even thought he looked upset at the loss. "She's a bit hungry. Since Ben can't nurse them, I've developed a formula. I'll give it to you when you leave." He noticed Kevin's longing look at the child and smiled. "You can have her back when she's finished eating. Until then, why don't you continue talking about names with Ben?"

Ben chuckled at the childish look on Kevin's face. "Kevin," he said, gaining the man's attention again. "I think that Dorothy is a perfect name. I read somewhere that a nickname for Dorothy is Dot, which I think is pretty cute. She can be our little Dot. Why did you pick that name?"

Kevin shrugged. "I… I read it in a baby names book."

"You went out and bought a baby names book? I thought you said you didn't put a lot of thought into it."

"Of course I put a lot of thought into it! What kind of father do you think I am?"

Ben chuckled. "So, if the one that the doc is feeding is Dot, what is this little girl's name going to be?" He wiped the forming tears from his eyes and started thinking about more girls names, mostly to distract himself from the lack of a third incubator. "I like Parker for a girl. What do you think?"

Kevin stared at the baby for a moment before nodded. "I fits her," he grunted. He tried to seem indifferent, but he couldn't take his eyes off the bundle in Ben's arms. After a long moment, he whispered something that even Ben couldn't hear. "I'm a father…" he mumbled, unable to keep the joy out of his voice.


	10. The Romance Deepens

"Well, everything appears to be fine. Ben, the Verousiousa Parasite is dead," Dr. Gravstoun said, closing Ben's legs. "It will leave your body with your waste the next time you dispel it."

Ben let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Kevin, he was watching them while idly stroking Parker's tiny arm. He grinned at his friend and looked over at his mother, who was finally able to get up and walk around. She squeezed his hand and then went back to playing with her other granddaughter. "When can I take the girls home?" he asked curiously, sitting up and pulling his shorts back on.

"Now, if you wish. Just make sure that you come pay me a visit in a week so that I can do a quick check up on all three of you. I need to make sure that all remnants of the parasite is gone and I ned to make sure that the girls are growing okay."

Ben nodded and stood up, groaning a little. He started walking towards the car seats as his mother put his daughters into them, but his knees buckled under him. Kevin wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back up, looking at him with an annoyed expression (but he could see the worry in Kevin's eyes.

"Be careful," he said gruffly, letting the boy go.

Gwen was cooing over her goddaughters, holding their little hands loosely. She picked up one of the car seats when Kevin grabbed the other and they all headed out to Ben's family car, where his father was waiting.

His father smiled and kissed his wife's cheek before opening the door for her and then sneaking a peek at his granddaughters. "Which one is which?" he asked curiously. This was only the second time he'd seen them and hadn't picked up any differences in them yet. Ben smiled as he slid in beside the car seats. "The one with the blue blanket is parker and the purple is Dot. Once you hear them cry you'll be able to tell which is which just by that."

Just as he said that, Dot started to cry. Her cry was high pitched and continuous and it caused Parker to cry as well, and her cry was more of a squeal with pauses every now and then to take deep breaths. Kevin sighed and pulled out one of the bottles, giving it to Ben so that he could feed dot and then popping a pacifier in Parker's mouth since she only seemed to be crying because her sister was.

Ben's mother watched Kevin carefully. "Honey," she whispered, leaning over to her husband as he drove towards their home. Luckily, Gwen was talking to loud in the back for her to be heard be the other occupants in the car. "Don't you think that Kevin's relationship with Ben and the babies is… a bit odd? He seems the treat them as if he was the father."

Ben's father shrugged and looked back at the intimidating teen, who was looking down at one of the babies sweetly and cooing at it quietly. "Well, I suppose. But he has been around a lot lately and he took care of Ben when he was pregnant. I suppose he has every right. Besides, the girls are going to need a father figure as they grow up and he's certainly capable of beating up their future boyfriends."

"Dad!" Ben complained. "It's too early to be talking about boyfriends. They're only a day old."

Ben's mother chuckled and nodded. "Sorry, dear." They pulled up to the house and she got out first. "I'll take one of the girls up to the nursery. Kevin, would you mind getting Parker for me? Ben, you go and get some rest. You've done very well throughout this entire time and I think you've earned a break." She giggled. "God knows you're not going to get another one for the next eighteen years," she mumbled to herself before taking Dot's car seat into the house. Kevin grabbed Parker's and carried her inside, following Ben's mother up the stairs to the nursery.

Ben wanted to take his mother's advice, but he didn't want to leave his babies yet. He followed the two upstairs while Gwen and his father started on dinner. He smiled as he watched Kevin pick parker up and sat her down into her crib, looking at her tenderly. When his mother left the room, he walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Kev," he said. "For everything. You were right. I'm so glad you're the father."

Kevin snorted and looked away. "I'm always right."

Ben chuckled and stood up on his tiptoes, kissing Kevin on the cheek. They both froze in the position for a long moment before suddenly, they were kissing each other's lips and grabbing at each other's hair.

They didn't know who had started it and they didn't really care. All they cared about was the feeling of the other person pressed against them and their tongues battling inside their hot mouths.

Kevin gripped Ben's shirt and started pulling it up, pressing him against the wall when it was gone.

Ben groaned and pulled Kevin's hair to tilt his head back so that he could attack his neck with his mouth.

Kevin thought about Ben, laying on the floor with his legs spread and an inviting smirk on his lips, and it didn't gross him out like it would have before. He wanted to enter Ben, hard and fast. He couldn't believe that he hadn't enjoyed their first time. If there was anything that he regretted throughout this entire process, it was that he didn't try to enjoy his first time having sex with Ben. Now, it was too late, but he could try and make it up to Ben and himself.

This time, it was going to feel amazing.

That is, until Dot started crying.

They both pulled away from one another instantly, both breathing hard. Ben looked so enticing, his hair disheveled and his lips swollen from all the bites Kevin had given him. There was even a hickie on his chest and Kevin smirked, remembering Ben's complaint about being bitten suddenly change into a lewd moan.

Ben fixed his hair hurriedly and pulled back on his shirt before running over to Dot and picking her up gently, bouncing her to calm her down. She didn't seem hungry, so he popped in her pacie and then laid her back down.

Kevin sighed and stared at him, not bothering to fix himself up just yet. 'My hair and shirt are just going to get mess up again in a minute, ' he thought, smirking. When Ben was finished, Kevin walked over and wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing down his neck. "Feel like continuing?" he asked huskily.

Ben smiled and leaned back into his body before gently pushing him away. "Not right now," he whispered. "My parents are home." He blushed a little and looked away. "You know… ever since our first time wasn't much fun… I did a little research to figure out why… and I learned a lot of interesting things that I think will make it feel better."

Kevin smirked. "Well, I already knew how to make it feel good, I just didn't feel like it, because all we were trying to do was get you pregnant, but this time I'll take extra care of you, okay? I promise."

Ben smiled and stood on his toes again and give Kevin a light kiss.

Kevin grinned into the kiss before pulling away and walking over to Parker to check up on her, finding that she needed a diaper change. After changing it, he turned to look for Ben, finding him standing beside the third crib, the one that would be forever empty. He frowned and walked over, putting a hand on Ben's shoulder to comfort him, but as he did, he felt the boy's shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Kev…" Ben said, wiping his face hurriedly before turning around to look at him.

Kevin nodded and rubbed his shoulder. "I know," he said. He kissed Ben quickly, but jumped away from him when the door to the nursery swung open, revealing Gwen on the other side.

"Hey boys. Dinner is done. Come down whenever you're ready."

When she was gone, Kevin started heading for the door, but paused when he realized that Ben wasn't following. He turned around and saw Ben staring at him with a hurt expression. "Ben? What's wrong?"

"You… jumped away."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

Ben shook his head to calm himself. He couldn't expect Kevin to suddenly want to go public with… whatever it was that was going on between them. He'd let Kevin get used to it before telling anyone. "Never mind. Forget it. Let's go eat."

Kevin looked at him curiously, but nodded and left the room. Ben turned on the baby monitor in the nursery before following him out. He stopped in the doorway and looked at the two cribs by the window, smiling to himself before heading for the stairs. His last thought before reaching the bottom of the stairs was 'I can't believe it… I've never been so happy in my entire life.'


	11. The Typical Argument

Chapter ELEVEN

Year ONE

Ben cried out and arched his back into Kevin's mouth. Kevin smirked at his friend's reaction and bit down on the nipple again. "You're quite the little masochist, aren't you?" the larger man teased. Ben glared at him and gently pushed down on his head.

"Put that sarcastic mouth to good use," he joked, pushing until Kevin's lips were next to his cock.

Kevin smirked, not one to be ordered around. "You mean like this?" he asked, leaning down and licking Ben's entrance.

Ben squealed (a very manly squeal, he would later argue) and hit Kevin's head in panic. "No! Don't do that! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"You only hate it because it feels good. Just let me have a little fun for once."

"Oh, so I never let you have any fun. Sticking your monstrous cock inside of me every other night and nearly ripping me in half isn't fun for you? Is that what I'm hearing?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and nipped at one of the cheeks before sucking it into his mouth teasingly. "Stop being such a girl."

"What did you- eiiiiii!" he squealed again when Kevin gave his hole a shameless lick as if it were an ice cream. He fisted Kevin's hair and panted, trying to use his legs to hide his arousal.

Kevin noticed anyway and flicked the hard member idly. "I thought that it didn't feel good? Your body doesn't lie, Benji. Just accept that you're a kinky little bastard and we can move on to more fruitful endeavors."

Ben gasped for breath and looked at him in annoyance. "And what kind of endeavors did you have in mind?" he asked, trying to sound stoic but instead sounding horny.

Kevin's smirk widened. "The kind that involve germination."

"Enough with the fruit puns. I get it. Just put it in me already."

"First you have to admit that you're a kinky little bastard."

Ben groaned and rolled his eyes. "No way."

"Then no monstrous cock for Benji."

Ben sighed and pouted, looking away. "I'm not going to say it."

Kevin rubbed the tip of his member against the tight opening. "Say it… You know you want it…"

Ben's resolve finally broke down and he looked up at Kevin tearfully. "Fine. I, Ben Tennyson, am a ki-…"

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kevin visibly deflated. "Seriously, Parker?" he complained, even though she could hear or understand him. "Your timing is impeccable." He pulled away from Ben and pulled on his boxers, pouting childishly and he laid on the other side of the bed.

Ben laughed and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you head on home. Knowing the girls, Dorothy's probably gonna start crying the second Parker stops and we're not gonna get any sex tonight."

Kevin sighed and sat up, slowly dressing. "Are you sure that you can handle both of them on your own?"

"Yeah, I've got them. Besides, you're just down the hall if I need you."

Shortly after the birth of his daughters, Ben had decided that he wanted to move out. His parents forced him to wait until he graduated and Kevin forced him move into the open apartment down the hall from him, so here he was. He worked at a hospital in data entry now, saving up to hopefully go to college when the girls were old enough to go to school. Kevin already had his dream job as a mechanic, so most of his salary went to taking care of the children. Ben had protested at first, but Kevin had won the argument.

Kevin always won the arguments. It wasn't because of any particular wit or strategy on his part. Mostly it was because he knew how to distract Ben and then tease him just enough to make him give in.

In fact, that night's sex was due to an argument about where to throw the girls' first birthday party. Ben wanted to throw it at the apartment. It didn't have to be too spectacular. It's not like the girls would remember it.

Kevin was insisting that Ben let him go all out on it. He had too much money to know what to do with and he wanted to spoil Ben and the babies for once.

Ben was gently bouncing Parker up and down when Kevin came into the nursery, fully dressed and with his wallet in his hand. He walked up and kissed Ben gently on the back of the head before kissing Parker on the top of hers. He slipped a twenty into Ben's pocket, knowing that the boy had noticed but wouldn't say anything.

They'd had that argument enough times to know that there was no way Kevin was going to stop giving them money. Ben said that it made him feel like a hooker, getting paid every time Kevin came over. Kevin had growled and tackled him saying 'Yes, but you're my hooker' which Ben knew he should get angry about but couldn't bring himself to do so since it was Kevin's way of showing he cared.

"Night," he whispered, squeezing Ben's ass before turning and leaning over Dorothy's crib. He kissed her forehead as well and then left the room. "I'll be over in the morning. Feel free to sleep in. I'll take care of the girls."

"Night Kevin," Ben said, rolling his eyes.

Kevin smirked and left, knowing full well that Ben will have been up for at least an hour by the time he arrives. He was such a good mother.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ben woke to the sound of cursing coming from his kitchen. He sighed tiredly and shook his head. Probably just Kevin trying and failing at a k=new dish. Kevin had seemed to fall in love with cooking ever since he first made Ben the infamous burn-berry pancakes during his pregnancy.

Suddenly, he realized something and sat up quickly, grabbing the alarm clock and staring at it until his vision cleared enough for him to read it.

9:45

He dropped the clock and jumped to his feet, running out in only his boxers. "Kevin!" he said angrily.

Kevin smirked as he flipped the egg in his pan. "Good morning dear. How did you sleep?"

"You turned off my alarm!"

"If I hadn't you would be running on three hours of sleep. Why won't you let me take care of you, Ben?"

"I don't need to be taken care of! I'm Ben-Fucking-Tennyson! I've saved the world more times than you've stolen something! I don't need to be taken care of!"

"Ben, you're going to wake the babies."

Ben got quiet and looked over his shoulder, expecting Dorothy (she was always more sensitive to loud noises than her sister) to suddenly start crying out. When she didn't, he sighed in relief and turned back to his… boyfriend?... lover….? He wasn't sure exactly what their relationship was. "Kevin… I need to be able to take care of myself once in a while. You want to give me money, fine. Cook me breakfast, have at it. I'll even let you lick me to prepare me. But you don't ever, ever touch my alarm clock."

Kevin snorted in laughter. "For someone who gets up so early, you're not much of a morning person."

Ben groaned in frustration and turned around angrily. He headed towards the baby's room and picked Parker up, if only so that he didn't go punch Kevin in the face. He cooed quietly at his oldest daughter and rubbed her head soothing as she drank form her bottle.

He sighed and closed his eyes, cursing quietly when he realized that he hadn't felt this well rested in a long time. He glanced at the mirror on the wall and saw that, for once, there were no bags under his eyes. He smiled to himself and gently bounced Parker up and down, patting her back to get her to burp.

As much as Kevin annoyed him, he was glad to have him around.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter Twelve

Year Two

Ben winced as he stood over the glasses of baby food on the counter in front of him. He hissed and held his stomach, rubbing it as if that would take the pain away.

It didn't.

For some reason, there was a spot just below his stomach that had been throbbing for a few days now, but now it had escalated to actual pain. He had been scared it was his appendix, but when he looked up on line, he saw that the pain was on the opposite side that it should have been.

"Kevin is out of town today," he mumbled to himself. "I'll go to the doctor's when he gets back and can watch the girls for me."

"Moma Moma!" Dorothy called from the highchair, banging her hands on the tray impatiently. She certainly took after her father in most ways, but she had her mother's looks. Parker, on the other hand, was quietly watching as she set her hand on the tray in front of her and her hand absorbed the material. They had both apparently inherited their father's powers, but Parker was the only one that seemed to care. She was also a very quiet toddler. She already spoke more words than he sister, just chose not to scream them out like Dot did. She was very intelligent for someone her age. She liked puzzles and the game where you try to blocks of certain shapes into the right holes.

Ben tried not to think about what Dwayne would have been like, had he survived. It always depressed him and then he was practically useless for the rest of the day. Without Kev here, he couldn't afford to fall into a depression. His babies needed him.

He lightly touched the top of Parker's hand to get her attention and looked down at her sternly. "Not at dinner, Parker May," he said, sitting the bowl of food on front of her.

Dot whined at not being first and tried to reach over the tray to reach her food in Ben's hands. Ben chuckled and sat in down for her, kissing her forehead and then letting her eat.

He walked over to the counter and started cleaning up the mess, when suddenly, pain shot through his stomach and his legs weakened under him. He gripped the counter and gasped for breath trying to calm himself down, but the pain exploded through his body.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't stay conscious. He passed out and fell back on the floor, the glass bottle in his hand shattering as it hit the ground.

Kevin hummed as he headed up to his apartment door, two gigantic stuffed animals in his arms. He smiled as he unlocked his apartment to throw his suitcase in side, anxious to surprise Ben and his daughters. Ben wasn't expecting him back until tomorrow morning and he was sure that Dot and Parker would lover their presents. They were probably too big to play with for now, but they could work as pillows or chairs for them until they got big enough to use them.

He really loved spoiling his children. As soon as he got his door open, he heard something glass crash into the floor of Ben's apartment down the hall and his babies were crying loudly, trying to get someone.

"Moma! Moma!" He heard Parker scream.

He dropped the stuffed animals and ran down, throwing open the door. His eyes widened at the scene.

Ben was laying across the floor, shards of glass around his body. For a short second he was scared that Ben was dead, but then the man wince and curled into a ball in his sleep. Kevin gasped when he saw that the back of Ben's pants were covered in blood. He ran over and tore the pants off, seeing that Ben was bleeding from his anus.

He shakily dialed the phone and then got to try and calm his daughters. "Damn it Ben," he mumbled to calm his nerves.

"Hm," Doctor Gravstoun said as he looked at the x-ray. "I don't see anything that could be causing all of this. His appendix is fine and there aren't any tears in his rectum. He saw Kevin breathe a sigh of relief. "Is that what you were worried about?" he asked curiously.

Kevin blushed a little and looked away. "Well, I was a little rough with him the other night. I was worried that I had hurt him."

The doctor nodded and moved around to stand at Ben's feet. "Has the bleeding stopped?"

"Yeah, it stopped bleeding almost right after you left."

"Then let's check and see what's going on inside of him, shall we?" He asked, pulling on his gloves. "Kevin, if you would be so kind?"

Kevin nodded and lifted up Ben's legs just like he had on their first trip here, looking away as Gravstoun looked inside of his lover. "Do you see anything?"

"Yes, I see it." He pulled away from the twitching anus and took off his gloves, throwing them away. "Ben is going to be just fine."

"He's not pregnant again is he?" Kevin asked, worriedly.

The doctor chuckled. "No, no. It appeared that a piece of the Parasite remained inside of Ben even after the rest came out. It was probably one of the clawed endings that held the Verousiousa on. Now that the rest of the Parasite is gone, I should be able to go in there in surgery and remove it before it infects any farther."

Kevin nodded and looked at his friend sadly. "Why is it just now getting infected? If it's been in there for two years…"

"Most likely, it's been infected for quite some time. I blame myself for not noticing when Ben and the girls come in for their check-ups. It's only just now that it's gotten so bad. Has he been complaining about any pain for the last… oh, I'd say it'd have to be at least a year that it's been infected."

Kevin smiled sadly. "Ben? Complain? No. Ben never complains. Not ever since our daughters were born, at least. Even when he gets back from work and I have to leave to sleep because I have work in the morning, and I can tell he's about to pass out on his feet, he stays up to take care of the girls. Sometimes, when I come over in the morning, I see that he didn't even make it to bed. He falls asleep in the rocking chair with a Doctor Seuss book in his lap." He almost continued to speak but his phone rang in his pocket. "Excuse me," he said to the doctor before answering, "What do you want?"

"Kevin? It's me Gwen. I'm afraid that Dot won't stop crying for her mother. She won't fall asleep and she's keeping Parker up too."

Kevin sighed. "Go ahead and bring them here." He looked up at the doctor. "Is that okay with you Doc?" When the doctor nodded he went back to speaking with Gwen. "It's a piece of the Parasite. It's infected inside of him. He'll be fine after some minor surgery."

Gwen let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I'll call up Ben's parents and let them know and be there with the girls soon. Love you, Kev."

Kevin frowned a little. "Love you too, Honey." He hung up the phone and slipped it in the pocket before noticing the look that the Doc gave him. "What?" he hissed.

He held up his hands. "Nothing, nothing," he said. He was quiet for a long time. "Does Ben know?"

"Know what?"

"That you're… in a relationship with his cousin."

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Have you told him?"

"No, but I'm sure Gwen has told him. She can't keep her mouth shut half the time. Besides, he knows that I'm just with him for the sex. That's why he's with me too."

"Has he told you that that's the reason?"

"No, but I can tell. He doesn't like it when I try to spend the night and he won't kiss me unless we're in bed or I initiate it."

The doctor didn't say anything but began prepping Ben for surgery. "Have you told anyone about the true paternity of the girls?"

"Of course not."

"Parker looks just like you, you know. Someone is going to figure it out. A lot of people could be hurt."

"You think I don't know that!" Kevin growled, punching one of the chrome walls. "I-!"

"Kevin?" Gwen's voice called from up the stairs.

Kevin frowned at the doctor, but didn't say anything else before storming up the stairs to get his daughters.

Ben woke groggily, his entire stomach hurting with each move he made. He cried out and held his side.

"Ah! Benjamin is awake," he heard someone say. He opened his eyes and saw Doctor Gravstoun hovering over him.

"Doctor?" he mumbled, his vision blurry.

He started getting hugs from Gwen and his parents before someone helped him sit up and put one of his daughters in his lap. Dot grinned up at him and pulled on his cheek. "Moma Moma!"

Parker wiggled in Gwen's arms, reaching out for her mother too. Gwen chuckled and sat the girl down next to Dot. "We're so glad that you're okay, Ben."

"What happened?" he asked, trying to dislodge Dot's hand from his sensitive hair.

"Part of the parasite was left inside you," Kevin answered, speaking for the first time from the wall on the other side of the room. "It got infected. Gravstoun had to go in and get it out." He started walking over and took a seat next to the bed, picking up Dot and sitting her in his lap, bouncing her gently.

"I expect you to make a full recovery," the doctor said, looking over Ben's chart to make sure that everything was correct. As the girls started falling asleep in their arms, the doctor smiled. "The girl's car seats are upstairs. Why don't we let Ben rest and take the babies?"

Gwen nodded and picked up Parker from her cousin's lap. "I'm glad that you're okay, Ben," she whispered, ruffling his hair. "If you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you myself."

Ben smiled at her as he left and his parents took Dot upstairs as well. He turned to Kevin, who was still sitting next to him and smiled idly. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Kevin replied gruffly. "I came home early and I heard a crash. I found you passed out on the floor. How long have you been in pain?"

Ben thought about it for a moment. "A few months. I didn't really think anything of it until that morning when it started hurting really bad. I was going to go to the doctor after you got back."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said, I didn't think about it."

"You work yourself too hard Ben. How are you going to be there for the girls if something worse happens next time?"

Ben glared at him. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Why can't you just rely on me more? Am I that unreliable that I can't be trusted to take care of my own children?"

"No… Kev, it's not that." He sighed and looked away. "I guess I'm just insecure. I don't want to get used to having you help me. I'm worried you'll get tired of me and leave me for someone else."

"Leave you? How could I leave you? We're not even together."

Ben paused for a moment before looking over at Kevin with wide eyes. "Wh…. What? What are you talking about? We're dating, aren't we?"

"Of course not. Weren't we both just in it for the sex?" Kevin looked at him seriously, even though his heart panged when he saw the hurt in Ben's face. "I'm mean, all we do is have sex and take care of the girls. I thought you understood that I wasn't with you for a relationship. I'm dating Gwen."

Gwen hummed as he rocked Parker to sleep in her car seat, smiling as the girl tried to keep her eyes opened, but failed. She heard a crash from downstairs and her eyes widened. She and Ben's parents jumped to their feet and looked at each other worriedly. "You two go make sure that everyone is okay," Ben's father said. "I'll stay with the girls."

Gwen ran down the stairs and saw Kevin standing by the wall with a broken chair at his feet.

"You asshole!" Ben yelled, his arm still out in front of him from throwing the chair. "How could you do that to me? How could you do that to Gwen?"

"Ben?" She exclaimed, running over and holding him tightly to calm him down. "What happened?"

"Kevin and I have been sleeping together for the last two years. He didn't tell me that he was dating you," he whispered into her shoulder.

Gwen's eyes widened and teared up before looking at Kevin. "Is that true?"

Kevin didn't answer, just looked away.

Gwen growled. "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you do that to Ben?" When Kevin refused to answer she threw a pillow at him. "Get out of here! I don't want to see your stupid face!" She started sobbing tearlessly into Ben's shoulder as the taller man turned and started to leave.

"Kevin," Ben called quietly.

Kevin was hesitant to turn, worried that he'd see Ben crying. Then he realized how stupid that was. Ben would never cry over something like this. He turned slowly and saw that he was right. What he saw in Ben's eyes were not tears. It was anger and betrayal, but there was a fire in his eyes that Kevin couldn't quite name.

"What, Ben?" he asked, just as quietly.

"I never want to see you again."

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "You mean that I can't see the girls ever again? You can't do that to me! I love them!"

"You can see them, as long as I'm not there. You can work something out with my parents later. For now, I want you out of my sight." Gwen held her cousin tightly as she heard Kevin's footsteps go up the stairs. Ben rubbed her back gently. "I'm so sorry, Gwen," he whispered.


	13. The Overdue Realization

Year Two Cont.

Gwen rocked Dot back and forth, trying to distract herself from what happened earlier with Kevin. Dot had been asleep for an hour now and her arms were numb, but she wouldn't let herself relax. Not with Ben's words so fresh in her mind. Ben seemed to be faring much better, but she knew him better than that. She could see the storm brewing in his eyes as he cleaned the same spot for the fifth time. The girls' changing table was now much more lemony fresh than is probably should have been.

"Ben," she whispered, laying the younger twin in her crib and walking over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder gently to get his attention. "Tell me… about you and Kevin."

He was quiet for a long moment before speaking. He still didn't want anyone to know that Kevin was the father of his children, so he left that part out. "Kevin and I… He was so sweet to me. He did everything I needed and then some, even when I didn't ask. I think that I was really falling in love with him, even right from the beginning of this whole ordeal. We started having sex shortly after the girls were born. I can't believe he fooled me so easily. I thought… I thought that he actually loved me back."

Gwen sobbed quietly and covered her mouth to keep it in. "Two whole years… Why did you keep it from me for so long?"

"I knew how you felt about him and I thought that it was unrequited. I thought that he was in love with me. I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to hate me, either."

Gwen nodded but didn't say anything. When she finally spoke, her voice was shaking. "Kevin and I… It's been four months since we started having sex, but I've been in love with him for years."

"What was he thinking," Ben hissed angrily. "He had to know we'd eventually find out."

"Maybe… he wanted us to find out."

"What do you mean?"

"Kevin has always had issues with commitment." Her voice suddenly got low and sad. "He was probably getting serious about you and wanted an excuse to have you break up with him. He probably didn't expect you to try and take the girls away from him, though."

Ben shook his head. "I would never try to take the girls from him. That would tear him apart. I still love him. I don't want to do that to him. But I never want to see him again. I'll have to talk to Mom and Dad about setting up a day he can come and see them at their house or something."

"Ben," Gwen said, slipping her arms around her cousin's shoulders. "Kevin was seriously in love with you. I wish that he wasn't such an idiot and you two could be happy together."

Ben opened his mouth to speak but suddenly, Dot started crying. He sighed and slipped out of his taller (much to his annoyance) cousin's arms. "You should go ahead and head home. They'll be up for a while."

Gwen nodded and headed for the nursery door. "Ben. If you ever need to talk, just give me a call."

He nodded in response and picked up his younger daughter, bouncing her gently to calm her down.

Kevin frowned as he glared at the wall. Ben was right on the other side. He could hear the dull murmur of his ex-lover's voice just on the other side. He wanted to crash through the wall and fuck him into the floor until he forgave him, but he knew he couldn't do that.

Ben would never forgive him. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "God, Ben… How do you do this to me? Why do I care so much?" He sighed and looked over at the picture on his side table. It was of him and Ben a few hours after the girls' birth, each with a baby in their arms, Kevin looking awkward with such a small thing in his arms. He frowned and cradled his head in his arms. "What have I done?"

Year Four

Gwen grinned as her aunt answered the door. "Morning!" she said happily, squeezing her fiancé's hand.

Ben's mother smiled back and stepped aside to let the two inside. "Morning you love birds. I'm so glad that you could make it. Ben is upstairs with Parker and Kevin is out back with Dotty. They're going to trade soon. That's the only way I can get them both in the same house together."

Gwen smiled sadly and shook her head. "It's a shame they couldn't make up."

Andrew smiled at his love and kissed the top of her head. "Not everyone can be as forgiving as you, Dear," he teased playfully.

She glared at him, but there was no real spite in her eyes. "I'm going to go see Ben," she said, slowly letting his hand go. "Could you get me a cup of lemonade?"

"Sure thing, Gwen," he answered.

Gwen walked upstairs and peeked into the girl's room. Parker was sitting on her big girl bed, fiddling with a Rubik's Cube that someone had given her for her and her sister's birthday. She was certainly turning out to be the little genius. No one was quite sure where she got it from considering Ben wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, so it must be from the sperm donor's side. Ben was smiling at her idly as he watched her struggle with the little box in her hand. With Parker, you were lucky if you got an entire sentence out of her. She just wasn't much of a talker.

"Happy Birthday P," Gwen said, using her personal nickname for Parker. Parker didn't particularly like the nickname, but she let her cousin get away with it. If anyone else tried, they'd be eaten alive.

"Thank you, Gen," she said. She'd always had a bit of trouble with 'w's.

Gwen sat one of the boxes in her hands down next to the little brunette. "Here's your gift from me and Andrew. I hope you like it."

Parker nodded and sat down the Rubik's cube before slowly opening the package. She pulled it apart gently, not ripping any of the paper and then folding it next to her when she got it all off. He opened the cardboard box next and pulled out her present, her eyes widening in happiness. "Layer Barbie!" she exclaimed, holding it close to her chest.

"Lawyer, Parker," Ben corrected, trying to help her speak.

"Layer."

"Law…yer…"

"Layer."

Ben just sighed and gave up for now. He smiled at his cousin. "Thanks, Gwen. How'd you know that's what she wanted?"

"Dotty told me when you called me yesterday to ask if I was coming to the party. She picked it up when you walked away to answer the door."

Ben sighed. "I told that girl not to touch the phone. She got a toy cell phone from my mother and has been having a one-sided conversation on it for the last hour. I can hear her from in here."

Gwen smiled and hugged his shoulders. "How are you doing? This is the first time you and… him…. have been in the same house since their birthday last year."

"I'm fine," Ben said, looking away.

"Ben… it was two years ago. Don't you think that you should at least talk to him? For the twin's sakes? They call him Daddy and they love him to death. I'm sure that being with both of you at the same time would make them so happy."

Ben nodded. "I know, but…" he sighed. "I could give it a shot."

Gwen grinned and sat down next to him on Dot's bed. She watched as Parker had her new Barbie walk up to one of her Little People saying "I am Mr. Barney the Purple Dinosaur's layer."

She stood and kissed Parker's head before heading for the door. "I'm going to say hello to Dotty and give her her present. Think about what I said, Ben."

She walked downstairs and out the back door, finding kids running around, spraying each other with the watering hose and their parents standing around talking to one another. She frowned and looked up at the girl's bedroom window, sad that Ben had to miss out on all the fun just to avoid the man who broke his heart.

Speaking of the man who broke Ben's heart, he was letting Ben's other daughter use him as her hiding spot from the seeker. He was leaning against the wall and she was crouched behind his legs, giggling to herself.

When the seeker saw her and called out to her, she squealed and ran away, causing the large man to chuckle.

Gwen walked over to him and pushed his shoulder gently. "Hey," she said. "So, things are still bad with Ben?"

He jumped when she touched him but looked back at her and nodded. "Hey. Yeah, he still won't talk to me. He can finally look at me now, at least. How's Andrew?"

"Oh, he's fine. Did you hear that he proposed?"

Kevin's eyes widened and he looked over at her. "No, I didn't hear. When's the wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet, but we want it to be this winter."

"That's only a few months away. Congratulations. I'm really happy for you."

"Gwen!" Dotty yelled excitedly as she tackled Gwen's legs and tugged on her pants. "You're here, here, here! Hug! Hug!"

Gwen laughed and scooped her up, hugging her tightly. "Hey there, Dotty. You having fun?"

"Yes! Lot's of fun!" She then began to ramble nonstop about all the gifts she got and all the games they were playing and how much she wished that Parker could play too, but she was upstairs with Mommy.

Gwen smiled and sat her down, handing her her own present. "Happy birthday, my little talking machine," she teased.

"Yay!" she said excitedly, tearing the paper off of the box, not bothering about making a mess. She tore open the box and reached in, pulling out a cheerleader Barbie and spinning around in circles in excitement. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

All three of them looked up when Dot's grandmother came over with a plate of hot dogs and picked up her son's daughter. "You can play with your doll in a minute. It's time for you to eat. Kevin and Gwen, I brought both of you a hot dog as well."

Gwen nodded thankfully and sat down in a nearby chair. Kevin sat across from her and had Dot sitting in his lap.

She started eating her hot dog plain but watched as Kevin put ketchup on both his and Dot's dogs. She also watched as they simultaneously wiped some of the ketchup off with their thumbs and licked it off before tilting their heads to the side and taking as big a bite as they could from their dog. She raised an eyebrow, curious. Then, Parker ran out and stood next to them.

"Momma says that it's his turn with Dotty," she said quietly.

Gwen looked from Parker to Kevin, then back again, her eyes widened in realization. She couldn't understand how she had never seen it before. "Oh… my… god…"

Kevin looked up at her. "What?" he asked, confused.

"You… you're… You're the father. You're Dot and Parker's father!"


	14. The End

Chapter FOURTEEN

Kevin's eyes widened and he launched out of the chair, sitting Dot gently on the ground and looked at Gwen in panic. "Shh!" he hissed, gently pushing her into the house and shutting the door behind them. He cleared his throat and suddenly realized that freaking out probably just made him look guiltier. "What- What would give you that idea? Ben got pregnant from sperm his mother bought for him."

Gwen just stared at him for a long time, her jaw hanging loosely at it's hinges. "I can't believe this… Why didn't you two tell me? And Ben-!" She paused her eyes growing wide, and then suddenly narrowing as she punched Kevin in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Ben! Ben, Ben, Ben!" She screamed, punching him again each time she said Ben's name. "He had your children! And you betrayed him! You asshole! You jackass! You imbecile!"

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Ben asked, coming down the stairs. "I heard you-." He froze when he saw Kevin. "What's going on?"

Gwen ran over and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him gently. "Parker is his mini-me! Dot acts just like him! How did I not see it for four years?"

Ben watched her for a moment and then sighed, gently stepping out of her hands. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. After what happened, I so wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. Kevin is their father." He paused and looked at Kevin before glaring at him and turning back to his cousin. "Kevin was my sperm donor," he corrected.

Kevin flinched at being called a sperm donor. He growled and stepped forward, grabbing Ben's arm securely and pulling him up the stairs. "Gwen! Watch the girls!" Kevin opened the door of Ben's master bedroom and pushed him inside and onto the bed. "What did you call me!" he hissed, walking over to the window and pulling it closed. He also pulled the curtains to, shielding the party in Ben's backyard from what was going on in the room.

"A sperm donor! That's all you were at the beginning!"

"I don't care what it was like in the beginning! I know that it didn't mean anything back then. I know that, but…. But…"

They were quiet for a long time, just staring at each other. Suddenly, Kevin launched himself at the bed and tackled his ex-lover into the sheets. Ben prepared to scream, afraid that he was being raped, but stopped short at the look on Kevin's face. He looked desperate and exhausted. Had his eyes always had such dark circles and red veins?

"Kev…" he whispered. "Let me go."

"No," Kevin replied, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Never again." He moved slowly down Ben's face, kissing him gently. "I'm so sorry. I know that I don't deserve it. I messed everything up. I know it's not much of an excuse, but… Ben… I was so scared. When I started dating Gwen behind your back, it was right after we went to that bar and that girl was rubbing all over you, trying to get your attention. I pretended not to care but I was so angry. I was so jealous and I didn't know why. It scared me. I needed to get my mind off of you and Gwen was the only person I could think of. You have no idea how much I've regretted everything for these last two years." He kissed Ben passionately on the lips and ran his hands up and down his arms. "Ben, I think I'm in love with you. I hate to sound so sappy, but it's true. I think I've been in love with you for a long time. At least ever since we found out about the parasite, but probably longer than that."

Ben couldn't quite understand what Kevin was saying. He was quiet for a long time, just thinking and trying to figure out what Kevin was saying. "I don't understand. Are you saying that you cheated on me because you love me too much?"

Kevin sighed and pulled away, stopping his onslaught of light kisses. "I know that it doesn't make sense but yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. I want to be there for you Ben and I want to be more involved in my daughter's lives. I understand that you'll probably never love me again and as hard as it is to accept that I know that there's nothing else I can do to change it. Just let me be a part your lives. I only get to see my own daughters once a month, if that. Just… can't you-"

Ben stopped him by wrapping his arms around him and kissing him hungrily, fisting Kevin's hair. "You idiot," he whispered, rolling them over and straddling the older man's waist. "I never, ever stopped loving you. I don't know if I could if I tried."

Kevin grinned and sat up, kissing him and running his hands all over the smaller body.

Gwen knocked on the door and cleared her throat. "Um… I don't mean to bother you, but it's been really quiet in there for a while and I just wanted to make sure that you're both still alive."

Ben pouted and pulled away from his children's father. "That's right. I almost forgot. There's a party going on still."

Kevin chuckled and took Ben's hands. "I guess make up sex will have to wait, huh?"

Ben smirked and pushed him back down on the bed before climbing off of him. "Who said anything about make-up sex? You're not getting this ass until you prove you love me."

Kevin grinned and sat up, walking over and wrapping his arms around the small waist. "And how do you propose I do that?"

"I think blueberry pancakes say 'I love you', pretty well, don't you think?"

Year Five

"Mommy. Mommy, stop crying," Dot said, tugging on her mother's pants.

"I'm not crying."

Parker rolled her eyes. "Then your eyes must be sweating."

"Don't repeat the things that your father says to me, okay. He's not as funny as he tells you he is."

"Man up, Ben," Kevin said, coming up behind them and picking up Dot in his arms, smiling at her as she yelled 'Wheeeee!'. He picked up his other daughter in his free arm and carried them to the door of the kindergarten. "It's just kindergarten. How are you going to react when they go to prom?"

Ben frowned and jogged to keep up. "I told you! I'm not crying!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and sat the girls down before turning to his boyfriend. "And, by the way, I am funny. You just don't think so because most of my jokes are about you."

Dot grinned childishly and ran up to her mother, jumping up and forcing the man to hold her. "Kissy, Mommy!"

Ben smiled sweetly and kissed his daughter's cheek before sitting her down and holding his arms out for Parker. She was a little more hesitant, looking around to make sure that none of her future classmates were watching, before standing on her tiptoes and pulling her mother down to her height so that she could kiss is cheek. She ran back towards the doors and struggled to push it open. Her father stealthily helped her so that she wouldn't know and chuckled as she ran inside.

Dot giggled and ran after her. "Parkie! Parkie, wait for me!"

Parker paused in the doorway and glanced back at her stoically. "Hurry up, Dotty," she sneered, holding her hand out.

Dot took her sisters and waved back to her mother before they both went inside.

Ben hurriedly wiped his eyes so that Kevin wouldn't accuse him of crying again.

His boyfriend grinned and walked back over to him, slipping an arm around him and leading him back to his car, opening the passenger seat.

"I have the day off," he said as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. "The girls are gone for at least six hours. We have the house all to ourselves. It's the first time since we got back together a year ago that we don't have to worry about possibly getting walked in on. I want to have sex with you in every single room of the house."

Ben blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go already."

Ben screamed and raked his fingernails down his lover's chest as he was pounded into the kitchen table. He was so glad that he didn't have to stifle his screams today. Kevin was always more rough with him with he made noises, and he liked it rough.

Kevin growled possessively and bit into his lover's neck, leaving a mark that could be easily covered up. "God, I love you," he whispered, grabbing Ben's hair and forcing his head back so that he had more room to kiss. "You make the sexiest noises."

Ben groaned and came on their stomachs. Kevin lasts a little while longer before letting go inside of his smaller lover. He gasped for breath and slowly pulled out of him.

Ben wiped his sweaty forehead. "Wow," he mumbled. "We've still got…" he paused and counted in his head. "… four rooms to go. Five, if you count the closet off of the dining room."

Kevin chuckled. "I think you deserve a short rest. Just a short one, though." He stood up and started cleaning up their mess. He paused when he saw a picture of he, Ben and their daughters at the park. Parker was in Ben's lap, staring at the camera with a small smile while Dot was about to run out of the picture after a butterfly. He smiled to himself and picked up the picture gently. He suddenly turned to his lover and looked at him seriously. "Ben!"

Ben jumped at the suddenly outburst and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I want another kid."

"What?"

"I was going to ask you in a gentler way, maybe after sex while we were cuddling in bed or something, but I can't wait. I want another kid."

Ben raised an eyebrow and sat up slowly, eyeing his boyfriend curiously. "That's impossible, Kev. I would love to have another kid, but I don't have the right… equipment."

Kevin smirked and held up a white box with a sticker that had Dr. Gravstoun's name on it. "Luckily," he started, sitting it in Ben's naked lap and opening it. "You don't need to be born with it. You just have to know where to get it."

Ben looked at him incredulously. "No," he said simply. "No. No way."

"Come on, Ben! Please? We both want it."

"I am not putting that thing inside of me."

"Ben-."

"No."

"But-."

"No."

"It-."

"No!"

"Please?"

"Fine."

Kevin blinked in surprise. He had expected it to be a lot harder. He grinned and kissed him lovingly. "Great. The doc told me how to put it in. Just let me go get the kit we use when we role play gynecologist."

Ben rolled his eyes as his lover left the room and looked down at the vile in the box. He sighed and picked it up, watching and wincing as the creature inside of it moved. He gagged a little, trying to convince himself that it was okay to willingly put that thing in his body because it would eventually lead to him having an adorable baby or two (or three, God he hoped not).

He sighed and mumbled angrily to himself.

"Damn parasite…"

The End


	15. The Epilogue

EPILOUGE

"Dotty, I swear to God that if you don't stop that I will call Dad in here."

Dot stopped the popping noise that she was making with her mouth instantly and pouted. "But I'm soooooooo booooooorrrrrreeeeed! All you do lately is study."

"I'm trying to get into college, here. Not that you would understand."

"College is for brainy dweebs like you. I'm going to be an actress."

"Good luck with that."

Dot stared at her sister and her eyes started to water and her bottom lip quivered. "Are… Are you saying… Are you saying that I'm a bad actress?"

Parker sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair. "I'm sorry, Dotty. I didn't mean it that way. You're a great actress. I'm just-…"

"Hah!" Dot exclaimed, grinning. "I got you! Those are my mad acting skills at work!"

Parker's face turned bright red in anger (and a little bit in embarrassment at having been tricked once again by her sister's puppy-dog face). "Dad!" She yelled, jumping to her feet and running out of the room. Dot's eyes widened, remembering when their mother warned her against tricking her sister. The punishment, of course, was a week with no phone.

"Parkie!" Dot called. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Don't tell Dad!"

They both found themselves in the living room, looking around for their father. The only person in the room was their little brother, Robin. "Roe, have you seen Dad?"

Robin looked up from painting his nails black and shook his head of dyed black hair. He hadn't spoken in over a week. He'd written a note saying that it was in protest to get rid of all the meat in their diets (he was one of those in-your-face vegans that decent vegans tried not to be associated with) but the girls just thought that it was because he was addicted to drama.

"Cordy!" Dotty yelled as Parker went to find him. "Don't tell Parker where Dad is."

Their other brother, Cordell, looked up from the book he was reading. He was like a clone of Parker when it came to books and school, but he was much more outgoing than she was. He had brown hair, but it was a lot darker than his sisters' and was almost as black as Robin's, only natural. Even though he and Robin were two of a set of triplets, they didn't really look alike. "Dad? He's gone. He went to go get Mom and Holly from the grocery store. The car broke down and they needed a ride home. They should both be back any time now."

They heard their dad's Camaro pull into the driveway and Dotty turned to her sister desperately. "Please, please, please, please! Don't tell on me! I won't do it ever again."

"That's what you said last time. And the time before that."

"I mean it this time! Please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-!"

"Fine! But only if you shut up and leave me alone in the room so that I can do my homework."

"Deal!"

The front door opened and the third triplet in the set skipped in, a gigantic smile on her face. "Mom got me a new dress," Holly said excitedly, spinning around and showing it off, her super-long, dyed blonde hair spinning around her. She could be a bit of an airhead sometimes.

Dot's eyes widened and sparkled. "So cute!" She exclaimed, running over and gently grabbing her sister's shoulders to stop the twirling. "Where'd you get it and did they have it in grey?"

Parker rolled her eyes and went outside to help her parents carry in the groceries.

Ben was huffing as he tried to carry in ten bags all at once. Kevin chuckled as he watched him, grabbing ten bags with ease. "You're going to hurt yourself, Dear," he teased.

Ben glared at him and continued toward the door, smiling at Parker when she came out and held the door open for him. "I don't care if my arms pop out of their sockets. I will get these groceries inside in one trip."

Kevin rolled his eyes and followed his love inside, sitting the groceries on the floor in the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at his son painting his nails and almost went over to confront him, only to be stopped by a stern look and shake of the head from Ben. He grumbled something about 'Boys don't paint their nails' (which is sort of ironic when you consider the fact that most boys don't fall in love with their best friends, either, but that's beside the point) and started helping Ben put away the food.

Later that night, after the kids were all snug in their beds and dreaming of sugar plums (or whatever it is that teenagers dream of) Ben and Kevin were laying together in their room, just staring out the window idly.

"We have some good kids, don't we, Kev?" Ben asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Even if they fight sometimes and my son thinks that its okay to paint his nails, all in all, they're pretty good kids. A lot better than I was at their age."

Ben rolled his eyes. "If my kids were like you were at their age, I'd kick their asses to Mars and back twice."

They got quiet again, hearing Cordell's obnoxious snoring (he definitely got that from his father) down the hall. They both chuckled quietly when Parker groaned loudly in annoyance and banged on the wall separating hers and Cordell's rooms. "I swear I'm gonna castrate you, Cordy!"

It got completly quiet after that and they just lay in bed, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Ben… Parker is going off to some Ivy League college next year-."

"Not if I'm paying for it."

"-And Dotty will probably be moving Hollywood-."

"In her dreams."

"-What do you say about us… having another-."

"If the last word in that sentence is 'baby' I'm going to kill you. The last time you wanted one more baby, we got three."

"Yeah, but-!"

"No! And that's final."

"But-!"

"Ugh!" A voice exclaimed from down hall. "Cordell, I could hear that fart from in here!"

"You're listening to my farts?"

"No, that was just very loud! Stop being so gross!"

"You stop being so posh!"

"Posh! You're not British! I don't think you're even using it correctly!"

"Will both of you just shut up!"

"Hey, Robin's finally talking again!"

"You too, Dotty. Shut up!"

"Hey! I forgot how mean you were!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Holly? What are you screaming about?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to be a part of this yelled conversation too."

"We're not conversing! We're arguing!

"Only you would use a word like 'conversing', Parkie."

"No, not only me! A lot of people use it!"

"Hah, ha… Use it. It sounds like you're talking about a toilet."

"Shut up, Cordy!"

Ben glanced back at his lover with a raised eyebrow. "What were you saying about wanting to have even more kids?"

"Nevermind."


End file.
